


[耀勇]清道夫

by socrise



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 44,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socrise/pseuds/socrise
Summary: 王耀/任勇洙斜线有意义R18全员精神病看完杀死伊芙的脑洞真精神病犯罪分子（陷入爱情的）老王/情报局小职员虽怂不屈阿勇非国设
Relationships: China/South Korea (Hetalia), 耀勇
Comments: 15
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 太久没上LOFTER，已经忘记密码登不上去了  
> 社畜更新很慢，希望能够写完(吧)  
> 因为这篇设定老王是东北银，所以和勇洙没有身高差（划掉）  
>   
> 虽然没有人看但还是要预警下：  
> 苏露异体的设定，露崆峒深柜预警，有苏普独伊独普露普露仏乱七八糟的糟糕暗示，但本质配角还是混邪，没有大纲，想到啥写啥

任勇洙盯着电脑屏幕发呆。

台上金发蓝眼的美国人还在滔滔不绝地输出观点，任勇洙没啥心思去听。

——准确地说是台下的所有人都没有什么心思去听。

临近周五下班，对于下班的渴望让哪怕岗位特殊如情报局，都没有员工有兴趣去听一个杀手组织的情报内容。

这个朴实无华，平平无奇名叫清道夫的杀手组织的会开了又开，PPT做了又做，怀疑人物的底细被底朝天翻了一遍又一遍，最后还是啥结论都没有。

任勇洙听得耳朵都长茧子，却还要装出正襟危坐的模样在电脑上敲打几个字，以示自己有在认真做会议记录。

阿尔弗雷德语言一转，提到了关键人物，“这次我们发现——”他顿了顿，“伊万布拉金斯基——”

妈的，又来了，任勇洙听到身边的同事和自己不由自主地叹了口气。

伊万布拉金斯基，是个全情报局都能把他的生平资料都倒背如流的人物，除开他格外有钱，也有一部分原因来自阿尔弗雷德认为他和清道夫组织有联系的强烈执念，导致这位俄国人的批判会开了又开，每一次都无功而返，要不是阿尔弗雷德坚持，大家都提早下班，接孩子的接孩子，玩游戏的玩游戏的去了，哪还用得着在这无聊的会议中摸鱼。

阿尔弗雷德——任勇洙的领导，一个敬业但脑子被热血超英电影熏陶得似乎不是很好的美国人，刚入职就发誓要揪出这个邪恶的俄国人的真面目，但几年下来计划始终搁置在语言上，现实中伊万捐出的用于慈善的钱估计比他们全组一辈子赚的工资都要多得多，阿尔弗雷德却坚称发生的各类案件十有八九都是俄国人的阴谋，任勇洙把这种执着归类为他们组长的仇富心理。

任勇洙无奈地叹了口气，在会议记录的总结栏上敲上了日复一日的结论：伊万布拉金斯基，俄罗斯人，29岁，与清道夫组织有关联的嫌疑大。

今年是任勇洙入职情报局五年。

——和好莱坞电影给人的印象完全相反，任勇洙并不是那种詹姆斯邦德类型的特工。相反每天按部就班的工作，让他觉得自己更类似是一个庞大官僚系统里的一颗渺小的螺丝钉。

他大学毕业后，踌躇满志地加入了情报局，满怀热情，幻想着在情报部门有一番作为——很快便遭到了社会的毒打，作为一名韩裔移民，他还是逃不开亚裔从事后勤工作的刻板印象，同样的职位，他分配到的工作内容大多只是整理档案，撰写会议记录的闲职——甚至刚入职的时候还要负责洗老同事的茶杯。

这么几年下来，饶是再多的雄心壮志都要被日复一日的螺丝钉工作给消耗了，任勇洙叹了一口气，他踩下刹车，打上左转灯，在红绿信号灯前看着信号灯发呆。

今天是他为数不多出外勤的时刻，是为了帮助翘班的同事做一些例行检查。

他被分的地点被认为是目标是不可能出现的地点，换他们组长的话来说，去那边就是浪费时间。

但部门还是出于事后被甩锅的考虑，任勇洙还是要来拍照打卡一下。此次的目标是一名东欧前官员，两年之前选择成为了他们的线人，提供了很长一段时间的情报消息，之后便开始反复横跳，传递的消息时而正确时而错误。——就在最近，这位线人便向情报局请求帮助，说是被所在组织发现了蛛丝马迹，身份曝光，现在全家已经被完全控制，无法向外传达消息，需要情报局协助帮助避难。

而仓库正是这次线人提到的人物有可能会出现的场地之一——但可能性很小，几乎约等于零。

简单地说，任勇洙知道自己这次算是来这边踩个点打个卡就可以了，距离他刚上岗热血沸腾地干杂事已经有一段时间了，现在已经堕入咸鱼心态的他自个儿都不大乐意来这个城郊的废弃仓库，车程往返都要两个小时，路边连个人影都看不到，油钱还没得报销。

——只是他没想到，这个废弃了十来年的仓库，居然还能让他碰上意外。

他走进黑漆漆的仓库，扒开脚边布满灰尘的尼龙袋包装，开着闪光灯功能象征性地准备拍照，眼前黑黝黝的一块移动物体吸引了他的主意。

任勇洙移动手机镜头，映入眼帘的是一个被五花大绑的亚洲人。

任勇洙第一次遇到这种情况，吓了一跳。

他骂了句脏话，连忙几步上前，拨开一旁的废弃仪器和垃圾，尝试扶起被绑在地上的亚洲男人，他急道，“先生，您没事吧。”

亚洲男人只是看着他，示意自己的嘴被胶带封住了，没法说话。

任勇洙连忙撕开对方嘴上的胶带，他抖着手，过于用力，以至于对方的嘴唇附近直接红了一块。

“我很抱歉，”他连忙道，任勇洙哆嗦着道，“天啊，我不知道这里有人，该死，我应该喊多个人过来的……”

留着长发的亚洲男人则是用一种奇异的眼神看着他，半晌没说话。

任勇洙意识到对方可能英语不是很好，连忙放慢语速道，“我是情报局的人，”他缓声道，“先生，你听得懂英语吗？你是哪里人，中国？韩国？日本？请告诉我，稍后我会联系同事和你沟通……”

长发男人只是点了点头，他开了口，口音带着浓重的俄罗斯口音，“我英语不太好，”他盯着任勇洙，神色慌张害怕起来，开口便是带着颤音。

长发男人的英语稀烂，俄语口音重得让任勇洙难以理解，几次让对方重复句子来确认信息，亚洲男人结巴的英语中，拼凑出一个来自乌兹别克斯坦的非法移民的形象——因为没有身份，只能从事最底层的家政服务，无意间撞破了高层之间的秘密，被绑来仓库灭口的倒霉蛋。

任勇洙一时间不知道说什么。

移民前他对世界的认知还停留在中日韩，以及欧洲美国的几个国家里，自然将所有亚洲人面孔的人都分为这三类。

只是在海外生活久了，他才真正意义上地发现，世界很大——亚洲人模样的俄罗斯人，哈萨克斯坦人多了去，很多中亚国家的国民长得和东亚人并无二致，完全区别不开。

对于男人的身份，任勇洙倒也不很意外，他定了定神，他安抚道，“没事的先生，我们现在很安全。”他掏出自己的证件，试图让眼前慌乱的男人平静下来，“我是情报局的探员，我是韩国人，姓任，”他让自己的语气变得缓慢而坚定，期望能安抚这位惊慌失措的男人，“请跟我走，我带您去安全的地方，这儿留久了不安全。”

“你的车上有别人吗？”长发男人问道。

“没有，”任勇洙道，“请你放心，只有我一个人。”

任勇洙带着他上了自己的车，他准备带这位名叫哈伊尔的男人离开仓库前往局内做口供，但长发男人似乎对警察局抵触心理很大，坚持不肯前去。

任勇洙也清楚作为亚裔移民，尤其一代移民的困难了，在社会的最底层，做最辛苦的工作，因为语言不通害怕惹事，受到欺负和威胁都选择忍气吞声，时刻生活在害怕被遣返的阴影中，眼前的哈伊尔的担忧并不难理解。

任勇洙原本想给同事打个电话，但考虑到亚裔移民一般都很恐惧和白人接触，在他们看来，白人意味着官员或警员，意味着他们有可能会被移民局遣返，在警察局，一般对于底层的亚裔移民，最好的方法是找同族裔的警员来和他们劝解沟通。

任勇洙先带着亚洲男人上了车，一路上都在尽力地安慰对方，一般被绑架的人都会留下恐惧和语言组织混乱的后遗症，很长一段时间都难以从负面情绪的影响下走出来，他期望自己的举动能为对方留下好一点的印象。

任勇洙通过后视镜观察着这名长发的亚洲男人，出乎他意料，在亚洲人的长相中，男人称得上是非常好看的那一类，准确地说，是过分漂亮了。

美丽总是有特权的，要是对方是个五大三粗的壮汉，任勇洙是断然不会像现在这样放慢声音，努力地调节气氛，安抚着对方的心情——说实话，打个不正确的比方，初中和班花说话他都没这么费心过。

“你不要担心，把你身份证明抢走的中介是不合法的，”他劝慰道，“只要补办了身份证明，你的身份便是合法的了，你能找出你当时工作时候的证据吗？”

长发男人半天没回话，他在车上很安静，极少回复任勇洙的话，任勇洙只当他语言上还有很大的障碍，也不在意。

长发男人坐在后车厢，半晌只是答非所问地问了一句，“你是在情报部门工作的，”他慢慢道，语气和之前的慌乱全然不同，甚至带着些戏谑，“你们和我想象中完全不一样，特工先生。”

任勇洙尴尬地咳嗽了一声，“……电影里宣传的都是假的，总需要有些人来做一些，”他想了半天，想不出什么可以形容后勤工作的词语，只得坦诚道，“辅助的工作……”

不知为何，任勇洙颇有一种瞅准了时机，英雄救美，美女问自己是什么工作的，任勇洙只能说自己是个打杂的尴尬感。

“——你想吃点东西吗？”任勇洙咳嗽着掩饰着自己尴尬，他转头看见路边的快餐店，顺口挪开话题。

话音结束了好一阵子，他发现车后没有声音了，任勇洙转回头，发现后头的车座上空空如也，没有半个人的影子。

-

金发男人坐在驾驶座上，他看起来很焦虑，时不时地看上手腕的手表，紧接着被拉开车门的声音吓了一跳。

他一转头，发现来人是王耀，不由得松了一口气。

“对不起，”他几乎是崩溃的，声音一直发抖，“我们跟丢了人，他最后没有按照我们计划去仓库……”

王耀挑了挑眉，“所以今天咱们算是白忙活了，”亚洲人道，慢悠悠地从金发男人口袋里摸出一袋烟，“那今天就先回去吧。”

托里斯紧张道，“老板知道了会宰了我们的……”他想起什么不好的东西焦虑起来，“这可怎么办啊……”

王耀摊了摊手，露出个无能为力的表情。

像是对金发男人这幅焦虑模样早已习以为常的模样，亚洲人拉开车内的抽屉，自顾自地抽出唱片，开了车载音乐。

车载音乐很忧郁，是一首悲伤的歌曲，如泣如诉，忧郁而悲伤。

王耀本来心情还不错，听了这个音乐感觉都快把自己送走了，他切了首情歌，随着温柔的旋律轻晃着头抽烟。

-

任勇洙走进病房。

这次来探望病人是为了做一些笔录，病人是之前的那位东欧官员，返程的路上出了“车祸”，被抢救回来的时候已经全身重度烧伤，只剩下个眼睛和嘴巴能动。

也许是脱离组织的过程受到了些精神上的冲击，他的脑子出了些问题，对话过程漫长而充满无用信息，情绪波动大，神志恍惚，总是在录口供的时候说上说一大堆孩子学费贵，怀疑情妇出轨的疯话，一提到关键信息就只会恐惧地喘息，含混不清，失去具体描述的能力。

任勇洙还得给这堆废话做笔记，记得很烦躁，他对线人的家长里短实在没有什么兴趣，正好线人的护工来了，便打算出去抽个烟再回来继续。

他抽完了烟，只觉得满手的烟味，便打算去洗脸池洗个手。

他对着镜子整理衣服的时候，只觉得自己老了许多，看起来完全不像个28岁的小伙子。

哎，社畜生活催人老啊，他默默地想。

他盯着镜子看了好一会儿，注意到身边来了个护工服装模样的男人，站在他身旁洗手。

任勇洙本来转身准备要走的，没想到手上的水不小心甩到了对方的袖子上，“不好意思。”他道歉道。

任勇洙抬眼瞟了对方一眼，顿时走不动道了——是那个乌兹别克人。

“晚上好，哈伊尔，”任勇洙半天都说不出话来，震惊道，“你怎么在这了？”

长发男人动作顿了顿，过了一会儿才抬起头来，他看起来很惊喜的模样，和任勇洙打了招呼，“晚上好啊，探员先生。”长发男人看起来整洁又清爽，口音仍然很重，但比起之前被绑架时候的模样完全不同了。

“你现在在这里工作吗？”任勇洙惊喜问道，“你考了护工证？你的身份下来了？”

对方看了他一会儿，露出了一个奇异的笑容，“算是吧，”长发男人转身扯出几张纸，来擦干手，“我在这边做些清洁的工作。”

任勇洙看对方一脸想要离开的模样，然而他下意识不想让对方离开，只得掰扯些有的没的，“我最近一个月的周四都会过来，有些工作需要我做，”他这么结结巴巴道，自己也不知道为什么会说出这样的话，“也许咱们可以留个联系方式什么的？”

长发男人静静地看了他一会儿，时间长得任勇洙心里有些发毛，好在长发男人随即点了点头，随口报了一串数字，任勇洙这才舒了一口气，手忙脚乱地掏出手机来记，“……也许我们可以下次，”任勇洙已经脑袋混乱到记不清自己当时在想什么了，语气越说越小声，“一起出来吃个饭什么的。”

闻言，长发男人露出了一个意味不明的笑容，他没有答应也没有否定，显得很愉快的模样，只是缓缓道，“我记得七点之前外人还不可以进病房，”他说，“你可以再出去散一会儿步。”

任勇洙有些茫然，他记得前台告诉他的时间比这个要早得多，但既然长发男人这么说，他也不去否认，只是点了点头。

-

任勇洙又出去溜达了会儿才往回走，他承认自己很不专业，应该关心线人的时候满脑子都是那个漂亮的长发男人，以至于好半天才想起自己该办的活。

他走进了医院长廊，惊讶地发现长廊里这个时刻居然安静地惊人。

他走到病房，想继续之前的笔录，敲了敲门，却没有得到回应。任勇洙有点不耐烦，在外头踌躇了一会儿，房内依旧没有动静。任勇洙试探性地推开病房，却见线人静静地躺在床上，似乎睡着了的模样。

很难说是因为什么原因，也许是直觉——一股不详的预感顿时涌上心头，任勇洙走近几步，他伸手去拉线人脖颈上的纱布，却见线人的喉咙处被剐开一个大口，枕头下居然没流什么血迹。

——线人被谋杀了。

任勇洙倒退几步，却不慎踩到了地上的一截软物，软而滑腻的触感让他几乎要跳起来了，胆颤心惊地低下头，却见地上是一截手臂。

——病床下还躺着一具黑人护工的尸体。

-

任勇洙报了警，他冲到一楼，找到了值班的前台护士，简要地告知了对方情况。

“……你有没有见到那位乌兹别克斯坦的护工？他刚刚有没有去病房附近，”任勇洙喘着气补充道，“一位亚洲男性，和我差不多高，留着长发，俄语口音很重，皮肤很白……”

他喋喋不休了很久才注意到护士和他打手势说话。

“抱歉，先生，”对方回答说，“我们这里没有这个护工。”

任勇洙只当对方认不清人，他拉过对方的台式电脑，在对方的惊呼声中不耐烦地补充道，“抱歉，我是情报局的，需要你配合工作……”

任勇洙搜索了几遍医院资料库才意识到了严重性。

——资料里没有那名长发男人。

——男人不是这里的护工。

任勇洙颤抖着摸出手机，拨打长发男人给他留下的号码，却只听到空号的提示音。

任勇洙不蠢，他意识到了什么，他简直不敢相信自己错过了什么。

他下意识地想否认自己的猜想，但长发男人从出现到消失都时时刻刻地透露着诡异。

——从线人可能出现的仓库里的“绑架”，到线人的死亡，长发男人嘴里的“清洁”，这一切线索串连起来，得出的答案便是真相。

任勇洙倒退几步，几乎支撑不住自己的身体。

他刚刚见到了传说中的清道夫。

-

“他长得是什么样的？”阿尔弗雷德在一旁问他，“那名‘乌兹别克人’？”

“——我以为会是个俄罗斯杀手之类的，”后面的汉斯大声感叹道，注意到同事们都在看他，他摊了摊手，露出一股你知道我不是故意的表情，“抱歉，我以为亚洲人都是，你知道的，做美甲，开饭店，干洗店什么的……”

“这挺种族歧视的，”任勇洙出声，表情不是很好看。

“抱歉，”汉斯嘟囔道，“只是个比方而已。”估摸着他自己都说不太下去了，摸了摸鼻子，没再出声。

任勇洙没有理会，他满脑子都是长发男人的事情，他有些尴尬而郁闷，作为情报局的探员，清道夫在他面前晃了两次他都没察觉出什么异常，（他甚至还想约对方吃饭，老天啊，找死都没这么积极的）这无疑是件很不专业的事情，“他个子和我差不多，看起来很年轻——东北亚长相，”任勇洙描述道，“脸很小，窄下巴，皮肤很白，留着长发，长得很漂亮，”不自觉地，任勇洙用了漂亮这个词来形容男性，这让作画员和阿尔弗雷德都转过头看向他。

“眼睛是琥珀棕，”没有理会其他人的眼神，任勇洙继续道，他开始渐渐沉浸在自己的描述里，入了神，“下颚线条很漂亮，鼻梁很挺，鼻翼很窄，眼睛的形状是桃花眼，有点男生女相——我的意思是，他的面部骨骼走相有些女性化……” 

制图员的表情已经开始迷茫起来了，“女性化？他的身材很瘦弱吗？”

“不，”任勇洙连忙否认道，他甚至有些诧异于制图员的话，“他和瘦弱一词没有关系——但他确实看起来有些忧郁，我觉得他应该有一段悲伤的过往……”

制图员打断了他的话，“抱歉先生，”对方道，“你能描述具体一些吗？”

任勇洙回过神，低声道，“抱歉，”他说，“我不知道我怎么了。”

-

“你见过这个人吗？”任勇洙问。

坐在他眼前的是之前东欧官员出轨的情妇，她是之前案件中，仅剩的见过清道夫组织人员的证人——只可惜和所有侥幸存活的证人一般，她的精神状态也时好时坏。

抱着试一试的想法，任勇洙找到了这位情妇。

“您见过他吗，”他把长发男人的素描图展示给对方，“这位亚洲男人。”

红发女人看了很久，点了点头，她显得很沧桑，满脸是泪，嘴里混乱地呢喃着俄语——和清道夫扯上关系的人总有些精神疾病，这算是一个惯例了。

“她在说什么？”任勇洙问道。

翻译在后头，显得困惑而不确定，“她说她见过他。”

“她说是个日本人，是清道夫组织的对接人，名字叫叫本田菊。”

-

按照女人给的线索，一切都进展得异常顺利。

在附近的学院，他们蹲守到了交论文的本田菊——真难以相信，一切都进展得这么顺利。

以至于接到电话的任勇洙连外套都没来得及披，狂奔到审讯室去见这位男人。

任勇洙喘着气，在走进审讯室前，甚至对着反光的消防栓整理了下头发，这使得旁人看向他的眼神都带了点怪异，他看向审讯室的桌子，来人留着齐耳短发，转过头，沉静地看着他。

——坐在桌前的男人长得很精致，笔挺的鼻梁，紧抿的薄唇，是东亚人里很精致秀美的长相，但并不是任勇洙所见过长发男人的模样。

“这不是他，”一瞬间，失望和懊恼席卷了他的心，任勇洙内心一阵阵下坠，他摇头道，“他不是那个人。”

全组的人都陷入沉默。

——事情的结局昭然若揭，东欧女人对亚洲人严重脸盲，她的精神状态又不乐观，所说证词不足以为依据。

任勇洙眼前一阵阵发黑，内心懊恼又愤怒。

审讯室的日本人——本田菊坚决否认自己和清道夫组织有关联，并表示自己是附近哥大的博士生，因为同名同姓的缘故，不论青红皂白地被抓到这里，他冷静而愤怒地表示要联系律师抗争到底。

“全国叫本田菊的亚裔有上万人，”日本人这么道，他的口音让他把很多R发成L，听得任勇洙很费劲，“很难相信这是情报局的工作水准，为了完成任务，随意侵犯公民隐私，抓来不相关的人物。”

“——养着你们真是浪费人民的税金。”日本人冷静地下结论。

任勇洙脸上一阵青一阵白，无话可说。

东欧女人对亚洲人严重脸盲，她使用情报局提供的画像，事后陆续指认了楼下越南粉店的厨子，前来精神评估的韩裔医生，摘金奇缘的男主角等等。

总之一番折腾下来，东欧女人的证词可信度降低约为零。

阿尔弗雷德已经动用了一切关系，把日本人扣在局里超过十五天，结果却是南辕北辙，越来越多的不在场证据都排除了本田菊的嫌疑。

——真是件怪事，组里的人虽然都同意长发男人和眼前的日本人不是同一个人，但都认为本田菊就算不是清道夫组织的人，所作所为也透露着怪异。

但苦于没有证据，扣着人不放又实在说不过去，在局长不想把事情闹大的几次警告下，他们只能选择释放本田菊。

-

本田菊脱下了手铐，他抚摸着手腕上的淤青，和看守道了声谢。

——某种程度上，本田菊非常有礼貌，彬彬有礼而失于温度，充满距离感的日式作风让人喜欢不起来，也抓不到把柄。

任勇洙只能沉默地看着本田菊离开。

情报局外不远处停着车，那是本田菊的父母开车来接他。

儿子被情报局当成嫌疑人关了这么多天，父母居然能够表示理解。

——果然是老实本分不惹事的亚裔，任勇洙听见其他同事感叹道，要是换个黑人，黑命贵能闹到炸了情报局。

“——你最好小心一点，”临走前，本田菊转头看向他，神情难得地有了些波纹，带着戏谑和微妙的恼火，“你是他喜欢的那一款。”

“他会来找你的。”

任勇洙一下子没反应过来，愣在原地。

本田菊没头没脑地冒出这句话，实在是令人难以理解，他想问本田菊说的是谁，但却只来得及看见绝尘而去的私家车。

任勇洙心神不宁，就连阿尔弗雷德弗雷德喊他都和没听见似的。

“先收拾吧，”阿尔弗雷德这么安慰他，“我们会抓到他们的，迟早。”

任勇洙充耳不闻，恍惚地回到办公室，一眼瞅到摆在自己桌上的长发男人画像。

他突然间意识到，本田菊可能是在说画像上的男人。

-

王耀见到怒火中烧的老板是三天以后的事情了。

伊万坐在办公桌前，身旁摆着一张肖像的复印件，斯拉夫男人相当的英俊，浑身却始终环绕着让人颤栗的气场。

王耀以为是什么下一个目标，瞥上了一眼，不由得顿了顿。

——那是一张他自己的肖像。

王耀反应不慢，他知道自己暴露了，情报局的韩国人还没有蠢到以为他真是乌兹别克的非法移民，还算及时而准确地和上级汇报，指认出了他的长相。

“我不认为我看起来有这么——苦大仇深，”王耀伸出手，掂起了桌上的纸，把肖像纸提到自己脸旁对比，做出了愁眉苦脸的模样，“像吗？”

后头的立陶宛人注意到他的询问，往更角落里躲了躲。

“——为什么不做掉他？”伊万语气绵软，相比起高大的身躯，他的温柔嗓音与本人严重不符，但危险的气息依旧半分不减。

王耀没有蠢到这时候和伊万犯浑，收起了满不在乎的表情，“他，”他寻找了个有说服力的理由，“看起来像我的弟弟。”

伊万布拉金斯基语气顿了顿，他捏着钢笔的手顿了顿，“哪个弟弟？”

王耀回道，“两个吧，有点像结合体。”

伊万的紫色眸子牢牢地盯着他，“你上次也这么说，”他补充道，“斯洛伐克的那个老人。”

王耀点了点头，一本正经地鬼扯，“他们确实都很像。”

高大的斯拉夫男人一言不发，良久，继续道，“本田菊被抓了，他被指认成了你。“

“……“王耀沉默良久，半晌道，“……我觉得我和本田菊长得还是挺不一样的。”他这么对着一屋子金发碧眼的东欧人感叹道，“显然大伙儿都不这么想。“

伊万没说话，脸色阴晴不定。王耀观察着他，猜想着这是否是斯拉夫男人发火的征兆。

好在他的老板没有过多的发表评论，及时地结束了对话。

“……你需要避一避风头，王，我希望你能安分一段时间。”伊万沉默良久，没理会他的发言，下了结论。

王耀没说话。

“很抱歉，”布拉金斯基先生，托里斯在后头道，声音颤抖，“等这件事风头过去，我们会不计一切代价来补偿的……很抱歉，我们办砸了……”

帮资本家说话还主动加班的人不是我的工友，王耀憋了很久才忍住这句话。但毕竟自己有错在先，他只得耸了耸肩，算是默认。

-

“我想知道他的名字。”

王耀坐在车里没头没尾道。

托里斯愣了愣，“你指的是哪位？”他眼睛眨了眨，确认了一遍，“那个情报局的韩国人。”

王耀点了点头，盯着托里斯手里的资料袋，意有所指道，“我想要他的。”

托里斯叹了口气，“我认为你有些冒失了，本田先生被抓了，留下了案底，”他摇了摇头，“老大看起来很生气——我们最好还是消失一段时间，不要再去和情报局过不去了。”

“我知道，”王耀露出了困扰的表情，“我就是感觉我最近的情况又不是特别好了，”他显得很忧郁，“我觉得我又开始犯病了……”他解释道，“我觉得他对我的病有帮助，他长得很像我……”王耀的声音停顿了，显得很痛苦的模样。

托里斯很想吐槽王耀你这犯起病来一年犯两次，一次犯半年，还他妈想犯就犯，全凭自己喜好来。

“我想要他，我最近——“王耀最后词汇匮乏，他的俄语和英语水平都不足以支撑他胡诌出一个犯病的专业术语原因来，最后没憋出个啥，他又重复了一遍，“请你把他的资料给我。”王耀诚恳道。

-

任勇洙在厕所洗漱完，刚拧完水龙头，便听见了楼下的响动。

他条件反射地觉得是自己的什么东西没摆好，掉在地上了。

但随即传来的脚步声，不轻不重，仿佛是刻意让人发现一般，缓慢地朝着任勇洙靠近。

任勇洙浑身汗毛竖立，最近发生的入室杀人抢劫案例顿时充斥着他的脑海。

任勇洙看了看洗漱间，四下只有马桶刷看起来像个武器，他深吸了一口气，拿起马桶刷，颤颤巍巍地打开厕所门，小心翼翼地往外走，张望着外头的不速之客。

他慢慢走到门廊前，听见脚步声就在自己背后传来，吓得差点出声。他转过头，顺着声音看去，任勇洙猛的发现地上发光的播放器——脚步声是从地上的不知道是谁的手机传来的。

他惊魂未定地从地上捡起手机，手机锁屏是一个带着棒球帽的男孩，大概十八九岁的模样。

任勇洙恍惚了一下，发现锁屏是大学时候的自己。

“晚上好。”

任勇洙猛地回头，看见了身后不知何时出现的长发男人。

长发男人手里还捏着任勇洙桌上的相框，显然刚刚在任勇洙家里溜达观察了好一会儿。

——是那名“乌兹别克人”。

任勇洙握紧了手中的马桶刷，维持着自己作为一位探员的尊严，努力警告道，“别过来。”

长发男人抬起头，看了看任勇洙手中的马桶刷，脸上有那么一种欲言又止的表情。

任勇洙自己都觉得说不下去了，握着马桶刷的模样自己看了都觉得无语。

“别做出这样的表情，”长发男人道，果不其然，之前的俄语口音都消失了。

任勇洙在心中暗骂果然这人口音都是装的，他坚持道，“别过来。”

长发男人——或者说，王耀，慢吞吞地靠近他，

任勇洙慢慢后退，他瞅见后面的厨房案板上有把刀，他不动声色地平稳呼吸着，慢慢地挪动，试图去抓住那把刀。

显然王耀比他要先注意到了这一点，他出手如电，掷出手里的相框，将桌上的刀扫到地上。

任勇洙忙蹲下来去捡，手忙脚乱中菜刀在地上晃荡哐当了几下，滚进了冰箱下的缝隙里。

任勇洙懊恼不已，只得强撑镇定地和长发男人对峙。

长发男人慢慢地靠近任勇洙，他将任勇洙提了起来，任勇洙甚至感觉自己是被拎起来的，他被压制在橱柜上，任勇洙使劲往后退，这一下让他的头正好撞上了碗橱，疼得他眼冒金星。

长发男人伸出手，捏住了任勇洙的左手手腕，另一只手捏着任勇洙的手腕，缓慢地将他手上的马桶刷往下压。

长发男人动作很慢，力气却相当地大，任勇洙几乎动弹不得。

“松手，”王耀说道，“这挺脏的。”

任勇洙只觉得手腕被老虎钳夹住了一般，疼得他表情扭曲，剧烈的痛楚使得他失去了抓握的能力，只有松手的份。

“我不是来做什么的，”长发男人在他的耳边的低低道，“是你说的，想和我一起吃顿饭。”

任勇洙没有蠢到相信他的话，他挪动着身体，试图够到一旁公寓应急的报警键，却被一把冷冰冰的枪抵住了后腰。

-

任勇洙从来没有想过自己会给一名清道夫做饭。

王耀坐在他家的餐桌上，等着他加热冰箱里的剩菜。

“你吃……”任勇洙吞了口唾沫，“你吃泡菜吗？”

“辣白菜吗？”长发男人问道，“当然了。”

任勇洙小声道，“我这里只有……“他吞了口唾沫，努力让自己听上去镇定一点，”早上吃剩的炒饭。”

对方神色坦然道，“没关系，我不挑食。

任勇洙从冰箱里抽出一个外卖盒子，手一直不听话地发抖，其中几次将厨房桌面的调味料和杯子打翻。

“你一个人住，”长发男人缓缓道，“碗筷都是新的，”他看了看他手上的中餐馆配套的外卖盒，看起来并不是很满意的样子，“吃外卖，真是健康的生活方式。”

-

两个人坐在餐桌前吃饭。

长发男人没怎么吃，他给任勇洙夹了几筷子泡菜。

显然这是个不会有食欲的夜晚，任勇洙机械地咀嚼着，味如嚼蜡。

“喂我。”长发男人道。

任勇洙手尴尬地停在空中。

他甚至怀疑自己听错了，停了好一会儿才伸手拿起一旁的备用筷子。

“不是那个，就这个筷子。“长发男人示意道。

任勇洙愣愣地用手里的筷子给长发男人喂了一口泡菜。

对方嚼着食物，他的眉毛微展，“这是谁做的？“

任勇洙沉默了一会儿，“我妈给我寄的。“

长发男人表情缓和，他点了点头，“我小时候，“他看起很怀念的模样，“我们家冬天会买一车白菜做这个——整整吃一个冬天。”

任勇洙沉默良久，鬼使神差地问道，“……你是中国人吗？”

长发男人撑起下巴看着他，他看起来被逗乐了，“为什么我要回答你呢？”

“我……我想了解你，“任勇洙答道，注意到长发男人的眼神动了动，这让他有些不确定自己的话是否合适。

“——我也想了解你，所有的事情，”长发男人看了他好一会儿，回答，他的脸上的表情甚至可以称得上是喜悦了，“我一直在想你，自从那天回来后，每分每秒——”

随即失落爬上了长发男人的脸，他看起来甚至有些受伤，“你找错了人——为什么？你知道的，我希望你能够找到我。”

任勇洙不知道如何回答。

长发男人抽起桌上的面巾纸，温柔擦去任勇洙嘴边的食物残渣。

“你有想起我吗？最近？“长发男人轻轻地问道。

任勇洙愣愣地答道，他都不清楚为什么自己会说出这样的话，“……是的。“

长发男人抿着嘴，他的鼻梁很挺，在昏暗的夜光下投射下一阵阴影，看起来像是被取悦到了，他离开了座位，靠近了任勇洙，俯下身。

他的额头磨蹭着任勇洙的额头，二人鼻尖磨蹭着，任勇洙甚至能感受到对方的鼻息。

有那么一瞬间任勇洙以为对方要亲吻自己。

只是长发男人停住了，他转开脸看向窗外。

任勇洙看向窗外，一阵光晕从窗外传来，一辆黑色的福特停在了自家楼下。

——是阿尔弗雷德的车。

“——我们还会再见的。”长发男人离开前这么道。

“我会想你的，非常想。”

-

“——你在做什么？“金发蓝眼的美国人看着他，”“给你打电话你也不接，发消息也不回——”

任勇洙没回话，他深吸了一口气，“你来找我做什么。“

“本田菊，“金发美国人没有纠缠之前的问题，只是急切道，“是清道夫的一员。”

美国人把手机里的资料给他看，“之前来接他的父母，只是附近剧院的两个演员，名字身份都是假的。”

“他是日本北海道人，”美国人说，“北海道大学俄语系学生，大二的时候前往俄罗斯交换，”美国人把本田菊在俄罗斯留学的照片展示给他看。

任勇洙一眼就看见了本田菊身边的长发男人，照片里的两个人勾肩搭背，看着镜头笑得很开心，看起来很年轻的模样。

“这个长发男人是中国人，王耀，”美国人接着道，“黑龙江哈尔滨人，今年30岁，他们在俄罗斯的时候住同一间留学生宿舍。”

任勇洙的声音带着颤抖，“是的，这是他。”他几乎是抢过阿尔弗雷德的手机，检索着长发男人的信息。

王耀，中国哈尔滨人，今年30岁，19岁前往俄罗斯留学，22岁时父母与两个弟弟死于车祸，同年确诊情感双向交流障碍症及躁郁症，随后进入莫斯科的精神病疗养院修养一年，后疗养院确认康复出院。出院后便离开俄罗斯，此后履历里便没有了消息。

任勇洙看着档案里长发男人的照片。

男人长得很漂亮，在这种明显是精神病院随便组织拍摄的怼脸照片，都看得出长相不错，要不是因为宽阔的肩膀，不小的肱二头肌，明显的喉结，单看脸甚至让人有些分不清男女。中国人留着齐耳头发，穿着浅蓝的病号服，手里举着精神病院的身份证明卡，面无表情地看向镜头。

“他们——”阿尔弗雷德强调道，“和伊万布拉金斯基是好友。”美国人推了推眼镜，调出两名亚洲人和伊万的合照——那是三人穿着滑雪服抱着滑雪板在雪山滑雪的照片。

“我们放走了清道夫，”阿尔弗雷德语气很沉重，“两次。”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

金发男人躲在乡村路边的草垛边，心脏跳动得飞快，他的喉头滚动着，努力地平复着自己粗重的呼吸。

身边不远处传来低沉的俄语的交谈声和枪械碰撞的声音。

他探出半个头，借着身旁浓密的草丛掩护自己，看向不远处。

几米之外的长发亚洲人，站在篱笆的另一头，面无表情的给机枪上弹。

忽然间，亚洲人的动作慢了下来，似乎是察觉到了什么，他看向法国人藏身的地方，目光静止了几秒。

法国人感觉自己有那么两秒钟失去了呼吸，连心脏都慢了一拍。

好在亚洲人的动作被后头的银发男人打断了，两个人商量了几句，像是达成了什么共识似的，朝着另外一个方向离开了。

法国人等了一小会儿，起身朝着湖边逃跑，一路上不小心还带倒了路边的栅栏。

——瞬间后头响起了激烈的枪声，不知道是不是心理作用，法国人甚至感受到几发子弹蹭着自己的头皮飞过，他不由得出了一身冷汗。

法国人冲进湖边的木屋，颤抖着手，解开游艇的绳索。

-

王耀眯着眼扣动板机，发现弹夹已经打空了，他从肩上收起枪，看向身边的男人。

站在他一旁的基尔伯特情况也没有好到哪里去，在一旁默默地换空弹匣。

王耀揉着因为后座力而发麻的肩膀，皮笑肉不笑道，“你准头真好。”

基尔伯特没好气地回道，“彼此彼此。”

两个人盯着远去的游艇发呆。

过了一会儿，后头传来跑步声——是托里斯姗姗来迟。

王耀摊了摊手，“他跑了。”

托里斯站在一旁直喘气，半晌，青着脸憋出一句话，“……我……想到老板就头疼。”

谁不是呢。

三个清道夫坐在湖边发了很久的呆。

-

“你觉得他会回法国还是会就地寻求庇护？”托里斯戴着鸭舌帽，他们仨在出入境大楼前蹲守了有一阵了，连半个法国人的影子都没有看到，转过头看向王耀。

长发男人专心致志地看着一旁的路人。

托里斯转头一看，路人是亚裔男人，东北亚长相，单眼皮。

——托里斯总是特别怀念当年那个青涩腼腆的留学生王耀，而不是现在这个对东北亚单眼皮长相男性有着浓厚性癖的精神病。——时间真是把杀猪刀啊，托里斯想。

亚裔男子在出入境出口处踌躇了一会儿，显得有些不确定的样子，看向了他们所在的位置，他犹豫了一会儿，最终选择了同为亚裔的王耀。

“先生，打扰一下，”对方报了个地点，对着长发男人问道，“您知道这里怎么走吗？”

王耀露出了微笑，这让他干活时缺乏生气的脸活泼了许多——只是托里斯每次看到他这么笑都胃疼。

“是的，”王耀给对方指了路，他随口问道，“中国人？”

亚裔男人有些腼腆，“不，俄罗斯人。”

王耀改了俄语，“鞑靼族？”

“不，朝鲜族。”亚裔男人有些惊讶，但看起来还是不太习惯和人寒暄，显得有些不自在，用俄语道了谢。

王耀挑了挑眉，意有所指道，“需要带你去找地方吗——我今天一整天有空。”

亚裔男人愣了一会儿，后退一步，结巴道，“……抱歉……我不是同性恋……”他看起来尴尬非常，找了个借口转身溜得飞快。

托里斯注意到不远处有个亚裔女人等着他。

王耀盯着男人远去的背影发了会儿呆。

托里斯忍了很久没笑出声。

长发男人转过头，伸手在托里斯衣服兜摸索着烟盒。

注意到托里斯的笑容，长发男人耸了耸肩，叹气惋惜道，“看见了吗……这就是我讨厌直男的原因。”

-

不得不说，在经历了死里逃生后，法国人依然有种把审讯桌坐出法式餐桌的奇异气场。

弗朗西斯看向任勇洙，微笑着打了个招呼，“晚上好，来点红酒怎么样？”

任勇洙没回答，觉得自己或者对方一定有个人脑子不好使。

“——你收到过立陶宛境内账户的款项，连续三年——上一个收到这个账户的钱的线人已经死在医院，喉咙被剖开一个洞，”亚瑟柯克兰怒道，把审讯桌拍得啪啪响，“弗朗西斯，能告诉我——为什么一位法国对外情报局的中层会干出这样的事情？”

弗朗西斯没有回答。

“他们是谁？”任勇洙听见阿尔弗雷德问道，“你知道你一直在把情报泄漏给谁吗？”

“换句话说，你知道你到底在为谁干活吗？”

“清道夫的背后是伊万布拉金斯基吗？”

“为什么他们选择你，”任勇洙听见阿尔弗雷德连珠炮似地追问道，“他们到底想要得到什么？”

法国人沉默了一会儿，缓缓道，“我不知道，他们……他们对一切都感兴趣，他们什么都想知道。”

“谁？”

“俄国人，”法国人发出一声喉咙里的嘟哝，他揉着太阳穴，“布拉金斯基是个执行人，背后有别的人物。”

“……是俄罗斯军方吗？“亚瑟倒抽了一口气。

法国人沉默了一会儿，“是的，“他道，“我认为他们参与了这一切，清道夫只是中间的一环。”

哦，通俄门，任勇洙有些无奈地想，颇有一种天下谁人不通X的操蛋感。

弗朗西斯盯着他们，叹了口气，我需要你们保障我的安全，”虽然掩饰得很好，但他仍显出了不安，“我需要隐蔽的房子，至少三班警卫……“

-

弗朗西斯显得有些焦虑。

“我需要在这里待多久？”法国人问道，“清道夫的人什么时候会走？”

“我们会确保你的安全，这间房子窗户都经过防弹处理，位置非常隐蔽，24小时的警卫，他们进不来的。”任勇洙道，语气带着自己都能察觉的心虚。

“你也不能确定是不是？”法国人笑了，“你觉得清道夫他们会不会选择和情报局正面对上？”

任勇洙沉默道，“我们会尽最大努力保护你的安全的，先生。”

任勇洙离开前听见阿尔弗雷德喊他。

任勇洙转头，看见金发的美国人扔给他一把手枪。

“只是以防万一，”美国人道。

任勇洙迟疑了一下，收下了枪，道了声谢。

-

任勇洙回到办公室——为了弗朗西斯的事情，他已经接近二十四小时没睡好觉了，今晚准备就在公司将就一晚。

鬼使神差的，他没有将长发男人——或者是王耀造访自己的事情汇报上去。

“为什么他要来见你？”他简直想象得出局里那些老头子的表情，“你和清道夫有什么私下交易吗？”“你怎么解释清道夫没有对你出手的原因？”任勇洙并不乐意和局里的老头子打交道，也懒得去耗费这般的精力。

任勇洙叹了口气，他将大衣脱下，放在椅背上，当手触及到腰边的配枪的时候，他的手顿了顿，迟疑地拿起了枪。

桌下传来窸窸窣窣的衣料摩擦声。

很难说，人有时候直觉很准，任勇洙摸向腰间的配枪，将枪抽了出来。

任勇洙低下头，和桌下探出个脑袋的长发男人打了个照面。

任勇洙没有想到对方会如此胆大妄为，单枪匹马地跑来情报局的大楼里。

王耀自下而上地仰视着他，可任勇洙却有一种被俯视的窒息感，“——他在哪里？”长发男人慢慢从桌下滑了出来。

任勇洙往后倒退一步。

“是谁？”半晌，任勇洙听见自己的声音。

王耀撑起身体，他显得有些恼火，“你知道我在说谁，那个跑了的法国人。”

“我在问，你在为谁工作？”任勇洙喘着气道，他手里的枪在发抖，手心的汗让他怀疑自己会握不稳枪，“——那个俄国人，伊万布拉金斯基？”

王耀停下了动作，“我不喜欢废话，任勇洙，”他看向任勇洙，叹了口气，“别浪费我们彼此的时间。”

“——你们的目的是什么？”任勇洙继续道，“我有枪，回答我。”

王耀看起来并不在意，道，“你开不了枪的。”

任勇洙喘着气，“我会开枪的。”

王耀问他，“你一直在提其他人，”他显得不是很愉快，“你了解我吗？”

“……我知道你是中国人，你叫王耀，”任勇洙道，“你为清道夫工作了7年。”

“还有呢。”

“你进过莫斯科的监狱，在里面杀死了能指认伊万布拉金斯基的证人，”任勇洙补充道，他的喉结动了动，“两次。”

“还有呢。”王耀继续问道，脸上看不出表情。

“你是来追杀弗朗西斯的，”任勇洙补充道，“弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，清道夫要求你来灭口。”

王耀强调道，“——我想要你了解我，不是什么硬扯上清道夫或者伊万布拉金斯基的东西。”

任勇洙不再说话了。

王耀看起来很失望，沉默了几秒。

“我想要他的地址，”长发男人叹了口气，道，“那个法国人。”

“我不会告诉你的。”任勇洙握着枪的手在颤抖，“我会开枪的。”

“你不会的，”王耀看起来有点受不了这种复读机的行为，“你动不了手的。”

“我会的。”

任勇洙话还没说完，王耀便侧身闪了过来，猛地将任勇洙扑倒在地。

任勇洙下意识扣动了扳机，两人之间闪出火光，传出两声剧烈的枪响。

王耀闷哼了一声，看不清他的表情，任勇洙下意识道歉，“抱歉——我——”

长发男人看起来被激怒了，他猛的将全部体重压了上来，力度较从前更甚，试图将任勇洙手里的枪抢走。

任勇洙被他这一下撞得眼冒金星，死抓着手枪不放——长发男人的手指蛮狠地插入他握着手枪的手指，抢走了手枪的控制权。

任勇洙被拽着手，他已经感受不到是自己的手控制着手枪了，反而更像是是王耀隔着他的手在操纵着手枪。他感觉自己的肩膀都要被脱臼了，混乱间只听见手枪对着外头砰砰响了几下，弹匣打空了，手枪算是彻底哑火了。

长发男人的手伸进任勇洙的衣服下摆——有那么一瞬间任勇洙以为自己要死了，结果王耀只是抽出了他裤兜里的手机。

“密码，“长发男人这么道，“告诉我。”

任勇洙浑身不听话地颤抖着，但死咬着没松口，“我不会说的。”

王耀看起来有些烦躁，“我很喜欢你，任，”长发男人道，“不要让我这么没有耐心。”

长发男人看向任勇洙的手机锁屏，上面是任勇洙和一位中年妇女的合照，“这是你的妈妈吗？”他的声音不大，却蕴含着不小的威胁。

任勇洙胸口上下晃动着，半晌没说话。

”告诉我密码。“长发男人命令道。

任勇洙愤怒地看着王耀，恨不得把眼前的长发男人撕碎了一般。

“告诉我。“

“1，2，“任勇洙念道，他的喉咙滚动着，王耀低着头看了一眼他，他才继续道，“3……4……“

王耀输入密码，锁屏果然解开了，他抬起头看了任勇洙一眼，嘴角抽了抽，很有职业道德地没有笑出声。

-

警车把任勇洙的房子给团团围住了，一时间，楼下传来了警车的汽笛声。

任勇洙披着警察给的毯子，发着抖给阿尔打电话。

“弗雷德，“他冻得牙齿都在打颤，“王耀——他刚刚来了办公室——拿走了我的手机，我今天打车去了弗朗西斯的地方，他看得到打车记录的。“

“请快一点，”任勇洙道，“我怕来不及了。”

-

路上下起了雨。

托里斯有些昏昏欲睡。

长发男人钻进了车，这让托里斯打了个激灵，抬起了头，看向后座。

王耀坐在后车厢抽烟，心情很不好的样子，托里斯注意到他的衣服下摆像是被灼烧过，烂得很厉害，露出里头黑色的防弹背心。

“你找到他了吗？”托里斯裹紧了身上的小毯子，打开了传呼机。

基尔伯特的声音断断续续地从对话机里传来，被电流声弄得有些失真，“当然。”

-

犹如所有电影里姗姗来迟的警察一般——等任勇洙他们赶到的时候，弗朗西斯已经失踪了——失踪了还是个比较好的结果。考虑到此次的夜班守卫全部都死了，案发现场到处都是血迹，现场一片狼籍，令人不忍卒观。

任勇洙眼前一阵阵地发黑，悔恨与愤怒占据了他的心。

六个警务死了——而这一切，都是因为他泄露了弗朗西斯所在的地址。

他们本来可以不用死的，任勇洙感觉眼眶发热，如果那个时候，他能对着王耀开枪——任勇洙悔恨地想，也不会有这么多人死去了。

阿尔弗雷德在一旁沉默了很久，猛地踹翻了垃圾桶。

-

“——我不管你有多少理由。不可否认的是，因为你的自私行为，造成了无法挽回的后果。”

任勇洙站在办公室，他低着头，浑身差不多被雨淋得湿透了，浑身都在颤抖。

眼前的男人没有理会他落汤鸡的模样，自顾自宣布道，”我们所知道，是因为你一个人，泄露了地址，导致了六个人的死。任，你不是个合格的探员，你的存在只会为大家带来风险。”

“——你被开除了，任。”

阿尔弗雷德原来想说上两句话，却被任勇洙的动作打断了。

任勇洙站了起来，他不意外这个结果，但怒火还是潮水般涌上了他的心。

“你知道吗？”任勇洙吞的喉结滚动着，“科尔，我早就想说了，你是个狗娘养的蠢货。”

任勇洙临走前对着局长——或者说他前单位的局长比了个中指。

他走出了办公室，狠狠地甩上了门。

·

“我很欣赏你们这次的行动。”伊万布拉金斯基道，脸上的表情舒缓。

“虽然弄丢了法国人，”高大的斯拉夫男人眼神从面前的银发男人滑向一旁的亚洲人。

王耀补充道，“只有一次。“

紫眸男人的嘴唇微微上扬，“是的，之后抢回了他，补救得不错，“他点了点头，手里的钢笔敲着桌面，“非常好。”

“但，”伊万顿了一顿，看向王耀，“我听说，”伊万缓缓道，“情报局的人——你知道我在说谁，已经是第二次见到你了，至今还活蹦乱跳的——这件事情我很不喜欢。”紫眸男人盯着他，补充道，“非常不喜欢。“

王耀的表情凝固了一会儿，他佯装轻松，“——他对我们构不成威胁，伊万。“

斯拉夫男人示意他继续说下去。

王耀道，“我的意思是，你知道的，情报局从不重视亚裔，而且这么多年来……”

“不要自作主张，“伊万冷冷道，斯拉夫人很英俊，却是那种很有距离感的英俊，他的紫眸牢牢地盯着王耀，“你知道我一直不喜欢你自作主张。”

王耀没回答。

“你亲自解决他，”伊万下了最后通牒，摆出一副民主的做派，“——或者我找其他人解决他——你自己选一个。”

王耀的胸膛上下起伏，嘴唇紧紧地抿着，半天没有回答。

“如果这是你想要的话。”王耀几乎是从齿缝里憋出来最后一句话。

-

失业的日子，人总是会想很多有的没的。

任勇洙至今也没把失业的事情告诉家人，他决定休息一段时间，再做其他打算。

——如果可以的话，他甚至想躺一辈子都不出门工作。

收拾东西走出情报局大楼的时候，任勇洙感觉天空看起来都敞亮了许多——他想，自己究竟是在什么鬼地方干了这么多年的活，导致自己离开时，半分留恋都没有。

-

“——你打算去哪里？”任勇洙推着购物车，耳朵夹着手机，听见自己的堂兄这么问道。

“我不知道，”任勇洙在超市里选购商品，货架上的刀吸引了他的注意力，刀刃雪白而锋利，“也许去一趟欧洲？东南亚？”任勇洙道，“我准备休息一段时间。”

“我不建议你把这事告诉阿姨，”任勇洙听见对方道，“我不认为你妈妈会承受得住这样的事情。”

任勇洙叹了口气，“我当然不会告诉她。”任勇洙入神地看着货架上的刀，他已经盯着那玩意儿发了好一会儿呆，鬼使神差地，他决定买下这一把刀。

“你觉得它切得开皮肤吗？”任勇洙记得自己这么问售货员，他咳嗽了一声，掩耳盗铃补充道，“我指的是，动物的皮肤。”

售货员目瞪口呆地看着他，好半天才答道，“是的，我认为是可以的。”

-

一个人的假期比想象中要无聊。

任勇洙甚至后悔来希腊了。

花了一大笔钱，还定了一个月的套房——还是情侣套房，中介还告诉他这是旅游淡季，打折下来比单人房还省钱。

——任勇洙第一天就睡在玫瑰花瓣的的双人床上失眠。

失了业，单身，无依无靠地出来旅游，任勇洙觉得自己太惨了。

他做起身，打开了电视，电视里放着中年危机的男主角被公司开除的八点档肥皂故事。

操蛋的人生，任勇洙啪地关了电视。

-

希腊导游显然是个被KPOP荼毒得不轻的当地人，每次带着他参观景点的时候，遇上日本旅游团就会指给他看，“看，你们的敌人。”他看到任勇洙欲言又止的表情，连忙补充道，“对不起对不起，不是特地刺激你的——日本人都是大坏蛋。“

任勇洙：“……”感觉导游的脑子不是很好的样子。

-

任勇洙刚逛完当地的沙滩，穿着个大裤衩，走在路上还有路边当地深目高鼻的姑娘和他打招呼——放在从前，他早就心里乐开了花，现在反而心如止水，简直想说声阿弥陀佛，早已没有那种世俗的欲望。

任勇洙刚骑着单车回到家，还在脱鞋的时候，就听见卧室里传来窸窸窣窣的衣料摩擦声。

很难说，人有时候直觉很准，尤其这种预感在坏事发生的时候尤为明显。

——所以当任勇洙看见王耀出现在他房间里的时候，他一点儿也不吃惊。

“——早上好，”长发男人看向他，他穿得很休闲，戴着棒球帽，一副出门晨跑的样子，“好久不见，”王耀看向他，语气微微一顿，“你变了很多。”

——任勇洙大概黑了那么三个色号吧，王耀一眼差点没认出来。

任勇洙半晌没有做声。

他的胸口上下起伏着，“——是清道夫派你来的吗？”任勇洙出声道，“来解决掉我这个麻烦。”

王耀没有正面回答。

“我不希望你知道太多，”王耀道，他将棒球帽从脑袋上摘了下来，熟门熟路地将棒球帽放到一旁的置衣架上，“知道的越多越危险。”

“——你上头是俄国人。”任勇洙问道，“从头到尾都是俄国人在操纵一切，我猜的对吗？”

王耀发出一声嗤笑，没有正面回答他的话。

“我觉得——我们应该做爱，”中国人一如既往地没有理会他的质询，用一种宣布的口气道，他看着任勇洙开衫里露出的腹肌，眼神暗了暗。

任勇洙甚至一点都不奇怪王耀会说出这样的话，讽刺道，“带着枪，大白天从我的房间钻出来——精神正常的人也干不出来。”

“你有在想我吗？”王耀答非所问，盯着他，问，“我一直在想你。”

“不，“任勇洙清楚自己在撒谎，他努力和长发男人划清界限，“我离职了，现在你的事情和我一点关系都没有。”

王耀沉默了一会儿，任勇洙注意到他的脸色难看起来，“——你在说谎，”长发男人缓步靠近任勇洙，轻声道，“为什么？”

一股无名火从内心拱了出来，任勇洙怒道，“因为你的事情——和我他妈的没有关系。”

王耀低着头，任勇洙看不清他的表情，长发男人的胸口上下起伏，显然被刺激到了，任勇洙听见长发男人低声道，“别这么说，”王耀的声音微微带着颤抖，“别这么说。”

任勇洙感受到了危险，深吸了一口气，没继续说下去。

“……”长发男人坦沉默良久，似乎平复了很久心情，才缓缓开口道，“我总是在想，如果你是别的什么职业的，不是在情报局打杂的小职员，我们之间的一切是不是会不一样。”

任勇洙讽刺道，“你怎么不想如果你不是清道夫，一切会怎么样。”

长发男人踱了几步，来到了任勇洙的床前，他将手枪放置在床头，他看了看任勇洙，接着将枪扔到了床底下，中国人对着任勇洙比了个停战的手势，示意任勇洙过来。

任勇洙觉得自己或者王耀一定有个人脑子不正常，他看了王耀一会儿，半天没有回应。

——任勇洙知道自己的坏习惯，有时候面对完全错误的情况，但还是难以控制自己作出让事态更糟糕的选择。

任勇洙眼前走马观花似的想起过往人生中各种各样的选择，明知选择和经济条件优越的父亲生活会更好，却坚持选择了母亲；明知选择医学专业会更好，却还是选择读了犯罪心理学；明知情报局只是为了种族指标而开放的名额，却义无反顾地参与了工作——所谓一手好牌打得稀巴烂说的大概就是自己。

——但他有时候就是没有办法抗拒这个，他看着长发男人笔挺的鼻梁，纤长的睫毛，线条优美的侧脸，只觉得一切都像慢动作回放一般，他几乎是被本能驱使着，服从着自己内心的欲望，顺从地坐在了王耀身边。

-

两个人平躺在床上。

任勇洙内心异常地平静。

“——你想过我吗？“长发男人问，低低道，“说真的，我想听你的心里话。”

任勇洙平静地呼吸着，半晌答，“是的。”

王耀的表情舒缓了下来，“有多经常？”

“有时候。”

“只是有时候吗？”任勇洙听见王耀道，“我想要更多。”

任勇洙感觉到身边的床铺塌陷了下来，长发男人凑近了身，拇指抚摩着任勇洙的下唇。

“我想和你做爱，”王耀道，窗外投射的月光在长发男人的脸上，他的睫毛和鼻梁在脸上投射下一阵浅浅的阴影，这让他显得很温柔，“我总是在想，你一个亚裔，在情报局，升职无望，”任勇洙感受到王耀的鼻息喷洒在他的喉结处，“自己照顾不好自己，饭也不会做——真是凄惨的人生。”

任勇洙直视着王耀的眼睛。

“你很像我的兄弟，”任勇洙听见王耀没头没脑地冒出一句）道，“如果他们没有死的话，也许你们会很像。”

任勇洙道，“你说我像你的弟弟，又说想和我上床，“他盯着王耀，“这很诡异。”

王耀露出了一个如梦初醒的表情，仿佛第一次意识到这个事实，“哦，确实是。”——但任勇洙知道他在装傻。长发男人点了点头赞同道，“确实有点儿。”

任勇洙没有继续追问，他深呼吸，看向长发男人，“我很抱歉他们死在车祸里。”

王耀看着他，虽然脸上保持着微笑，但眼神闪过阴冷，“不，他们不是因为车祸死的。”

任勇洙好半天没接话。

“——弗朗西斯死了吗？”半晌，任勇洙才听见自己的声音，他询问道，“你们杀了他吗？”

王耀愣了好一会儿，任勇洙有那么一瞬间甚至怀疑他是否还记得这个法国人，“我不知道，”王耀回道。

“不知道是什么意思？”

“我不想知道，”长发男人意有所指道，“你知道的，有些人从来不希望我们知道太多。”

王耀回过了神，他显得有些不耐烦，“我想要你集中在我身上，”他的手握住了任勇洙的小腿，将对方的下半身拉近自己，这让任勇洙有种完全任由人操纵的失重感，“不要再提其他人了。”

王耀凑近了身，他试探性地用鼻尖碰了碰任勇洙的鼻尖，没有感受到拒绝，咬上了任勇洙的嘴唇。

这甚至可以说是一个温柔的吻了。

任勇洙的手发着抖，莫名的，他又想起那个湿冷的雨夜，这让他有种浑身发凉的错觉，他的手不听使唤地发着抖，慢慢地伸向裤兜后的硬物。

长发男人加深了这个吻，开始解他的衣服，手已经不老实地伸入了他的衣服里。

伴随着一声闷哼，任勇洙听见自己的颤音和王耀的粗重喘息声。

长发男人顿了一顿，他看向自己流血的腹部，他的声音因为剧烈的疼痛显得虚脱。“——你捅了我。”

长发男人颤抖着伸出手，用手捂住了小腹的伤口，他的小腹上赫然插着根小刀，长发男人粗喘着气，重复了一遍，“你用刀捅我？”

任勇洙有那么一瞬间呆滞，他觉得眼前的一切都那么地不真实，像是如梦初醒般，他猛地坐了起来，“天哪，”他感觉自己的心跳快跳出胸膛了，“抱歉，王耀……我不是故意的……”

王耀粗重地喘息着，声音因为痛楚飘忽不定，“……我真的，真的，很喜欢你。”

任勇洙跌跌撞撞地下了床，脑子一片混乱，“我给你拿纱布包扎。”他看向王耀腹部插着刀，一时间不知道怎么办，顺手便把刀拔了下来。

王耀狠狠地骂了句脏话，浑身猛震，被这一下弄得快痛晕过去，长发男人满脸都是虚汗，嘴唇因为失血而浮现出苍白的颜色。

任勇洙跌跌撞撞地到处找医疗箱，却听见王耀泄愤似往他所在的厨房开了几枪。

“停！”任勇洙从厨房探出头，听见王耀又开了一枪，“现在不是开枪的时候——王耀！”他躲了回去，听见自己几乎是咆哮着。

任勇洙心一横，他掏出手机，“我会叫救护车的——”他作势要往外走，手附近的墙衣被子弹击中，剥落了一层墙皮。

“别这样！王！”

任勇洙抬起头，发现王耀不知道什么时候从床上翻落在地上，几乎是躺倒在腥红的血泊里，”手里握着的枪摇摇欲坠，长发男人粗重地喘息着，“别出去，”王耀的长头发被虚汗染得有些潮湿，嘴唇因为大量的失血失去了颜色，他喘了口气，才有力气把话憋了出来，“……外边有人。”

任勇洙愣了一下，“外边……有别的清道夫？”他意识到王耀的意思，语气里带着强烈的不可置信。

-

任勇洙躲藏在楼梯的消防道处。

王耀在他身边半死不活地靠着墙壁。

任勇洙眼睁睁地看着几个当地警察模样打扮的男人从楼梯小跑而上。

几个人用俄语交流了些什么，在此期间，为首的银发男人甚至连停顿都没有，顺手给了路过的服务生脑门一枪。

-

任勇洙几乎是半扛着王耀往楼下走。

“你得去看医生。”

王耀看起来糟糕透了，眼眶发青，嘴唇泛白，他捂着腹部，手缝处不断地渗出血，腹部的衣服被血染成了一片猩红，任勇洙几乎能嗅出空气里的血腥味。

长发男人已经发不出声音了，跌跌撞撞地走不了几步路，就得靠在墙上急促地喘息。

-

急诊室的灯牌闪烁着。

任勇洙焦灼地在外头等待着。

任勇洙用手遮住脸颊，手里的铁锈味让他的动作顿了顿，发现手上全是王耀凝固的血。

——操，他想，天杀的，我刚刚捅了王耀一刀。

-

“你的朋友——”希腊人一字一顿地念着英语，“他被人捅了一刀。”

“是歹徒做的吗？”任勇洙听见医生问。

任勇洙反应了很久，他自己都不知道自己在说什么。

“是的，“他听见希腊医生这么回答道，“最近是经常这样，治安不好，你知道的，今年我们这里经济不太好。“

“他还活着吗？“任勇洙没有心思去理会他。

“哈伊尔吗？”医生道，“是的。”

“伤口很小——但是很深，”任勇洙听见医生道，“但内脏没有事——你的朋友很幸运。”

-

任勇洙坐在王耀的身边。

王耀的脸色难看极了，嘴唇呈现出死人的灰白，腹部缠着厚厚的绷带。

——你确认他会醒来吗？任勇洙不止一次地询问过往的护士。

-

好在王耀没有睡很久。

任勇洙看见他醒来简直是松了一口气。

“老天啊，“任勇洙声音颤抖着，“你没有死。”

王耀努力地撑起身体，他脸色惨白灰败，嘴唇嗫嚅着什么。

任勇洙凑近了，听见王耀虚弱道，“如果你再用力点……我就死了。”

“……医生说你得休息。”任勇洙把他按回去。

他的手似乎触发了王耀的伤口，任勇洙清晰地听见对方闷哼一声。

“……我们不能在这里呆着，”王耀喘息着，看了他一眼。

任勇洙回道，“我们必须在这里呆着——”他说，“你必须得休息。”

王耀半天没回答，良久低低道，“他们会找到我们的。”

“谁？”

“俄国人。”王耀回道，任勇洙看见他试图下床，显然长发男人低估了自己的承受范围，腿还没支棱起来就疼的直发抖，“我们……得离开这里。

门外传来了敲门声。

“早上好，”希腊医生站在门口道，“我能进来吗。”

王耀缓缓一顿，靠回了床头，显然靠回去也是一场折磨，他的脑门细细地渗出一层汗。

“我的英语不是很好……“任勇洙听见王耀那熟悉的俄语口音，“我暂时不想见警察……”

-

“我们没有找到他……韩国人也不见了……”托里斯听到自己的牙齿发出的碰撞声，手里的手机不听话地发着抖。

手机的对面没有回声。

“也许是出现了什么事情……”立陶宛人补充道，“屋子里都是血……“

“——你们检测过血是谁的吗？”手机那边的人回道。

“检测结果暂时没有这么快，“立陶宛人小声道，“大概要两到三天。”

基尔伯特在一旁，没有说话，他穿着黑色贴身迷彩马甲，深色的马丁靴在地上一下一下地敲击着。

手机陷入了沉默。

托里斯怀疑语音通话掉线了，他拉近手机，小心翼翼地查看着手机的信号，却被手机传出的声音吓得手直打滑，手忙脚乱地接住了即将起飞的手机。

“找到王耀，”立陶宛人听见他的老板这么命令道，“活着的话，我要看见人，死了的话，带回他的尸体。“

“……还有那个韩国人，“明知道伊万布拉金斯基不在现场，托里斯还是惶恐地点了点头，电话那头的人简洁道，“找到他，杀了他——做的干脆一点。”

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

“请问你们需要什么？”金发服务生在一旁道。

“三杯红伏特。”紫眸男人道，托里斯把椅子往外拉了一点。

“——我不喝红伏特，”亚洲男人将手里的烟掐灭。

伊万布拉金斯基微微停顿了一下，“你从前都喝的。”

“那些都是你给我点的，”王耀道，他努力地坐直，右脸的肌肉微微抽搐，“我一点都不喜欢喝红伏特。”

伊万很长时间没有回答。

王耀盯着伊万，嘴角微微上扬，他意有所指地问道，“你不喜欢我自己决定东西吧，伊万。”

有那么一瞬间，伊万脸上的表情可以称得上是很难看了。

王耀浑然不觉，他对着服务生点了其他的酒类，靠回了座位。

伊万和托里斯坐在王耀斜对面，他们坐在一家开放式的餐馆的遮阳伞下，转过身去便能看见马路上行路匆匆的路人。

王耀的短发有些凌乱，他的手肘架在桌上撑着脑袋，眼神有些飘忽。

一旁的托里斯注意到他的脖颈时不时还会出现神经性的颤抖，谈话时注意力很难长时间地集中——即使是这样，亚洲男人的状态相对于刚出院时也已经好上了不少，托里斯不由得有点唏嘘。

伊万显然也已经习惯患病后王耀那飘忽的思绪和总是不在线上的注意力。

“你吃药了吗？”伊万布拉金斯基问道。

王耀回过神，“当然——”他答道，“昨天你就差掰开我的嘴往里塞了。”

伊万半晌没说话，“我为之前的事情道歉，王，”他浅色的眉毛微蹙，显得有些尴尬，“——我不该那么对你，我当时只是被吓到了。”

高大的斯拉夫人难得地居然显得有些局促，“我对同性恋没有意见，只是这对我来说有些突然。”伊万叹了一口气，“我完全没有准备，当时说的话并非出自本意，我为此感到抱歉。”

“如果这是你想要的，我会支持你的选择。”

——很好，强装理解中透露着深深的恐同，托里斯掩饰着喉咙里的咳嗽，默默地抿了口酒。

亚洲男人半晌没回答。

俄罗斯人微微一顿，注意到王耀的注意力不在对话中。

“你在看什么？”伊万问道，转头看向一旁的桌位。

一旁的座位上坐着一位亚裔男子，黑头发，单眼皮，一边看手机一边吃着手里的三明治。

王耀专注地看着那人，半晌没有理伊万。

“你认识他吗？”伊万问。

座位上的亚裔男子吃完了东西，站了起来，视线与王耀交汇。

亚裔男子的动作顿了顿，但并没有多理会，他收拾背包，清理干净桌面然后离开了现场。

王耀这才慢慢转回头，他抬起头来，看向伊万。

“不，我不认识。”王耀没什么诚意地道歉道，“抱歉，”他叹了一口气，掩饰自己眉心的抽搐，“你知道的，药物让我很难专注。”

伊万布拉金斯基没有回答，他的眼神在后头的男人和王耀之间徘徊，表情缺乏温度。

“你的工作怎么样？”王耀问他。

“还可以。”伊万收回眼神道，“一切都在慢慢步上正轨。”斯拉夫男人道，“你不在的这一年，你错过了很多。”

“你可以去看看你的兄弟。”他沉默了一会儿，继续道，“他们被埋在……”

“他们没有死，不要和我说这样的话，伊万。”

紫眸男人顿了顿，没有答话。

-

任勇洙削着手里的梨，一边忍受着长发男人的絮叨——长发男人很有做老妈子的潜质。

“你捅了我，”王耀输出完毕，对着他得意洋洋地总结道，“你得对我负责。”

任勇洙真是痛恨自己的责任心，明明知道王耀并不是什么好鸟，挨了一刀也只能算是罪有应得，得益于自己的负罪感和该死的责任心，他现在就是对王耀这副模样硬不起脾气来。

窗外传来响动声，长发男人一时停下了说话，看向窗外，静止了好一会儿。

“我们得早点走，”王耀的嘴唇泛白，脸颊毫无血色，“再不走他们会找上门的。”

任勇洙道，“你的伤还没有好，外头还有清道夫的人——其实呆在医院里会更好，医院会更安全……”

“你第一次见我，我在医院干什么来着？”王耀问他。

任勇洙沉默了很久，道，“当我没说过这话吧。”

“你准备去哪里？”任勇洙深吸一口气。

王耀闻言，静静地转回头，惨白的脸上露出了一个笑容，“不清楚，你最好和我呆在一起，”长发男人看着他，语气带着揶揄，“至少咱们俩被灭口的时候还可以在一起，不至于孤单。”

任勇洙沉默地看了王耀一会儿，他不知道王耀的话里有几分真几分假。

王耀看着他，过了好一会儿才低头笑出来，“我在开玩笑，你真的信了吗？”

任勇洙直视着他，答道，“是的。”

“我想要你依靠我。”长发男人道，语气带着揶揄，“你有没有想过，只有和我在一起，你才能活下去。” 

任勇洙没有搭腔。

“你知道的，”王耀顿了顿，他舔着后槽牙笑了，“你知道我还有别的机会，”王耀观察着任勇洙的表情，“我还可以随时反悔，只要我对上头，供出你的位置——我是病号，被捅了一刀，只要我愿意，我完全可以摘出我自己。”

任勇洙盯着长发男人许久。

“你不会的，”任勇洙道，“一个在清道夫做了这么多年的杀手，解决不了情报局的一个小小的文职人员，听起来并没有什么可信度——如果你想，你大可早就杀了我。”任勇洙听见自己心脏砰砰直跳的声音。

“我猜，你在顾虑什么，每当窗外有声音你就会惊醒，很显然你在害怕，害怕清道夫的报复，”他盯着王耀渐渐变化的表情，“我不知道你转变的契机是什么，也许是你已经失去了上头的信任，”

任勇洙顿了顿，“又或许是你亚洲人的身份，在这个斯拉夫人组成的组织里，始终无法接近最中心的位置——但你知道得太多了，你知道自己早就无法抽身，我说的对吗？”

王耀的神情晦涩不明，他盯着任勇洙半天，慢慢露出一个笑容，“我有个非常多疑的老板，”似乎是笑得有点厉害，他捂住了腹部的伤口，喘息了几口气，“控制欲旺盛，多疑，要求绝对的服从——这种情况下，上班和上坟一样。”

“是伊万布拉金斯基吗？”任勇洙问，“我以为你们是旧相识。”

王耀盯着他，他没有否认也没有肯定，只是道，“无论是谁，人都是会变的。”

病房外传来金属碰撞的声音。

任勇洙还没反应过来，听见王耀猛地坐起身，闪电般伸手摸向任勇洙的包——里头装着前几天的枪，还剩下最后两发子弹（“好极了，”王耀道，“咱们一人留一发。”）

门慢慢地开了，外头慢慢进来一位老人，老人看起来有八十岁了，坐在轮椅上，一副走错房间的模样，含混不清地用希腊语说了什么，随即吃力地撑着轮椅转身，一副准备离开地模样。

“我想要那个。”长发男人把枪放了回去，在后边低声道。

“不。”任勇洙回绝。

“我想要，”王耀强调道，他眯着眼睛懒洋洋地看向任勇洙，“你捅了我，亲爱的，负起责任来吧。”

任勇洙：“……”

\--

任勇洙觉得自己真是疯得不轻，他推着轮椅，王耀坐在前头，带着个鸭舌帽，两个人鬼鬼祟祟地从医院后门离开了。

可怜的老人，任勇洙默默地想，真是难以想象医生一大早来查房时看见房间里被五花大绑的老人的心情。

-

王耀靠在公园椅背上，离开了医院，任勇洙看得出来他的情况急转直下，每走一小段路都要停上一会儿。

一辆黑色的丰田在他们面前换换停了下来。

黑色的车窗缓缓摇下，熟悉的脸庞出现在他们面前。

“下午好，”日本人这么道，“真是开心看见你还没有死，王。”他看了王耀一眼，随即又看向一旁的任勇洙，一脸不意外的样子，“您也是，前公务员先生。”

-

任勇洙和王耀跟着本田菊到了日本人所在的宅里。

日本人明显常驻欧洲，回家的路上还和邻居打了招呼，看起来简直是个无害守法公民一般。

本田菊的宅里什么都堆放地整整齐齐，像是有强迫症一般。

任勇洙盯着一旁书桌的抽屉，他轻手轻脚地拉开了抽屉——那儿摆着几把手枪和一抽屉子弹。

本田菊背对着他，低头整理着医疗箱，凉飕飕的声音传来，“别乱动我的东西——看到什么不该看的，我必须得杀了你。”

本田菊给自己严丝合缝地套上了橡胶手套，他给自己手上喷了消毒酒精——时间有点长，躺在沙发上的王耀开始催他，本田菊这才看了王耀一眼，将酒精放置在桌面上，面无表情地给王耀上药。

王耀半靠在沙发上，呼吸急促，显然疼得不行。

“谁捅了你这一刀。”本田菊盯着他的伤口道。

任勇洙尴尬地咳嗽了一声。

本田菊愣了一下，就理解了情况。

“你疯了，王耀。”他冷冷道。

王耀不以为然，他的嗓音沙哑，“有时候人是会做出一些疯狂的事情——当他们意识到自己陷入爱情的时候。”

任勇洙：“……”欲言又止。

“别在我这里发神经，”本田菊往王耀的腹部喷上了酒精，王耀急促地闷哼了一声。

“我不能收留你多久，”日本人面无表情地给他的伤口上擦酒精，“老板很快就会找上门来。”

“你知道情报局那里拿到了我们的照片吗？“王耀咧了咧嘴。

“什么照片？“

“我们去伊尔库茨克的那次。“

本田菊的手顿了一顿。

王耀笑了出声，这让他疼得捂住了肚子，“我告诉过你不要剪那个发型的。”

“——他们靠你的名字查出了我们的照片，”王耀平复着喘息，道，“卡莎是不可能在没有人告诉她的情况下知道你的名字的——老板早就在调查这件事。”

本田菊没作声，王耀仔细地观察着他的表情。

“我总觉得他在怀疑我，”王耀喉结上下滚动着，他捋了捋被汗打湿的头发，“老实说，我还挺害怕的，之前我一直以为是你陷害我。”

“我很忙的，没那么无聊，”本田菊哼了一声，“要我看是你公报私仇的可能性比较大。”

王耀从喉咙里哼了一声，“我也没无聊到这种程度。”

两个人同时沉默了。

”我们中出了一个叛徒，”王耀条件反射地想开黄腔，但考虑到本田菊不会中文，只得作罢，“我们终于也到了这一步。”

本田菊没回答，他面无表情用带着手套的手按了按王耀腹部的伤口。

王耀闷哼一声，半晌说不出话。

-

本田菊将王耀安顿在客卧里，他和王耀私下说了一些话——全是俄语，任勇洙知道两个人不想让自己知道对话内容，他没带录音功能的工具，也懒得自讨没趣，便找借口出去抽烟。

本田菊从王耀房间里出来的时候，撞上了外头抽烟的任勇洙。

“他的伤怎么样？”任勇洙问道。

“死不了，”本田菊看向他，“暂时。”

任勇洙给他摸出一根烟。

本田菊看了他一眼，拒绝了他，“我自己有。”

任勇洙有些尴尬地看着本田菊自顾自地从口袋里摸出烟抽。

“他从前不是这样的。”本田菊也是个喜欢自说自话的人，他呼出一口烟雾，侧颜在烟雾中有些失真。

本田菊和任勇洙说话的时候连嘴唇的幅度都很小，这让他看起来像个没有感情的机器人。

“我从前认识王耀的时候，”日本人陷入了回忆，“他很年轻，很天真——”本田菊思考了一会儿，中肯地评价道，“是个好人。”

“他很喜欢管闲事，可能是家里长子的原因，总是喜欢照顾人。”日本人离开了走廊，他走到不远处的冰箱处，从里头抽了瓶酒，“大概是无处释放他的保护欲吧。”

“他曾经和伊万布拉金斯基关系很好——但只是曾经。”本田菊像是想起了什么有趣的事情一般，露出了一个讽刺的表情。

这是任勇洙第一次听见清道夫的人承认伊万布拉金斯基的存在——他甚至后悔没有带个录音笔来，他聚精会神地听着，生怕错过哪怕一句话。

“——我从来不喜欢布拉金斯基，那个时候就已经很多人对他避而远之了，只是王耀总是反应慢半拍，他总是喜欢多管闲事，他很有种奇怪的照顾欲，喜欢从对旁人的关怀里找满足感。”本田菊缓慢道，“我警告过他——布拉金斯基很大男子主义，是个控制欲很强的人，背后的关系也很复杂，我警告过他。”

“他当时没有听从我的话，”本田菊用酒精擦拭着自己的医疗器械，将其归类到一起，“直到他的兄弟来俄罗斯探望他的时候，死于车祸。”

“——我们都知道这不是一场意外。”

“从那以后，他病得很重，”本田菊慢吞吞道，“——他变了很多，还忘记了从前很多事情——或者只是他记得，只是不愿意去想起来。”

本田菊从一旁的储物柜里翻了一会儿，摸出一张照片，照片上站着四个人，任勇洙一眼就认出了王耀和本田菊。照片最中间的两个男孩，长得和王耀不很像，单眼皮，眼睛不大，长相干干净净很清爽的模样。

本田菊的语气带了些讽刺，“从那以后，所有人都看得出来，王耀总是被单眼皮的东亚男人吸引。”

“——所以我第一次看见你的时候就知道了，”本田菊的眼神牢牢地锁定着眼前韩国人，“他喜欢你的长相，尤其喜欢那些生活自理能力很差的——我太了解他了，他一定会回来找你的。”

任勇洙没有回答。

“……听起来每个职业杀手背后都有一段悲伤的往事，”任勇洙沉默了很久道，“他遭受了很多，但这一切不能支撑他所作的事情。”

本田菊讽刺地笑了出来。

“天真，又愚蠢。”日本人下了个定义，不知道是对他还是王耀。

-

“你是不是把我说得又惨又可怜。”

“算是吧。”本田菊头也没抬。

王耀想笑，但笑牵扯到他的腹部，只得抿住嘴唇，嘴角仍然透露出笑意。

“你觉得他和我上床的几率有多大——在出于同情的前提下。”中国人侧着头看他。

本田菊看了他一眼。

“你想得倒美。”

“我还可以呆多久？”王耀问道。

“我建议你今天离开。”

“那我再呆一周吧。”

本田菊表情看起来像是准备在他的饭菜里下毒。

“你总是给我惹麻烦——老板会掀了我的头盖骨的。”日本人道。

王耀想笑，又不得不捂着肚子，他昂着头在床头喘息。

“你睡吧。”本田菊道，“消炎药会让你犯困。”

王耀明显不是很喜欢吃药，他盯着白色的小药丸发了一会儿呆，才兑着水喝下了药片。

“我想要一些钱和枪，”长发男人艰难地咽下药片，总结道，他用的是陈述句的语气“你会帮我吗，本田菊。”

本田菊没有说话，半张脸埋没在阴影里。 

-

任勇洙半夜怎么都睡不着。

他起来想抽根烟，却在王耀的房前停下了脚步。

任勇洙隔着墙看向卧室。

明明眼前只是一堵墙，但他无法控制自己不去幻想长发男人的现状。

他幻想着王耀的模样。

——这真的是很怪异，但他就是无法不控制自己去这么想，王耀的睡颜可以称得上是温柔了，中国人本身就是没有什么攻击性的长相，在表情舒缓的时候称得上是无害而温柔。长发男人的脖颈洁白，突起的喉结因为呼吸会上下起伏着，缺少血色的脸使得他显得有些脆弱。

任勇洙很矛盾，在王耀身边时，他本能的感知到长发男人的危险，他无法不警惕，却不能不承认长发男人对他的吸引力。

——自从遇见他以后，任勇洙总是在想他，他幻想着王耀年轻的模样，他反复地设想着王耀遭受的变故，无法克制自己不去设想是什么让他变成了现在这个模样。

他甚至怀念起长发男人嘴里淡淡的烟草味，他想起他们之间的吻，长发男人浅浅的鼻息，脖颈处挠人而微痒的碎发，都让一切是那么的自然。

他甚至不由自主地为王耀开脱，王耀就在一墙之隔，他都无法控制这样的念头在内心疯狂地蔓延——他甚至试图让自己去相信王耀所做所为都是出于非自愿，他甚至背起上学时候对于心理学的定义，情感双向交流障碍患者总是很难控制自己的行为，他们难以分清爱情和肉欲，害怕孤单，厌恶重复的事物，迷恋占有某物的滋味，渴望使用特殊的方法来证明自己。

任勇洙明知王耀对他可能只是一种病态的关注罢了——但他并不感到冒犯，在王耀的事情上他很难保持理性，有时候他甚至觉得是本能和欲望操控着自己，他总是无法拒绝和王耀有关的一切。

一旁传来的脚步声让他不由得打断了自己的思维。

长发男人靠在墙边，他饶有兴致地观察着任勇洙——显然长发男人来到这有一段时间了。

“你在想我吗？”任勇洙听见王耀这么问他。

任勇洙尴尬的脸都发热了，有种被抓包的感受。

王耀明显被极大地取悦了。

长发男人凑上前，他将任勇洙抵在墙边。

任勇洙知道王耀很虚弱，只要他拒绝便可以轻易地推开对方。

但他只是站在那里，一动不动。

王耀的手紧紧地攥着任勇洙的两只手，他的手比任勇洙稍微大上一点，却格外地有力，他的脸颊凑了上来，摩挲着任勇洙的脸颊，中国人的嘴唇贴上了任勇洙耳根，轻柔的吐息在他的耳边萦绕。

“你捅了我一刀，”长发男人呢喃道，“——我暂且将这理解成你太在意我了，”男人的呼吸微微停滞，中国人从任勇洙的耳后抬起头，坦诚道，“如果不这么想，我很难不控制自己给你一枪。”

任勇洙听见自己的心跳声。

任勇洙很久没有回答，这让王耀的眼神微微有些黯淡，但他随即笑了起来，“我想知道你怎么看待我的，”王耀看着他，“任，我不止是一个你搜寻的犯人吧。“

“——你也想要我，或者说，”王耀低低道，他意有所指地用腿蹭了蹭任勇洙下体，“你只是在掩饰你自己的渴望。”长发男人缓缓道，他换上亲昵的口吻，“你痛恨自己一成不变的生活，这一切都让你一次次回想起我——告诉我，勇洙，追查我会使你感到兴奋吗？”

任勇洙打断了王耀的话，“你到底想要什么？”

王耀似乎有些不悦他没有回答自己的问题。

“我想要的从来没有变过，”长发男人缓慢道，“一间房子，一笔足够的存款，”王耀看着他的眼睛缓缓道，意有所指，“一个能和我一起生活的人。”

任勇洙没有回答。

王耀的手抚摸着他的脖颈，“我想吻你。”中国人缓慢道，他牵引着任勇洙的手抚摸上他覆盖着纱布的伤口，“上一次我吻你，你给了我一刀。”

“那真的很痛。”

“……你不怕我伤害你吗？”任勇洙颤抖着问。

王耀没有回答，吻上了他的嘴唇。

——这不是个温柔的吻。

他们唇齿相交，用力地能闻到彼此口腔之间弥漫的铁锈味。

“我们去房间里吗？”王耀问他，“你可以骑我。“

-

最终还是没有骑成。

王耀的伤口比想象中要糟糕一些，任勇洙给他换了一次药，疼得王耀只剩下呻吟的力气。

“——不要在我的房间里面做爱，”换药期间，日本人的声音从门外头阴森森地传来，“这房间我还要用呢。”

-

王耀哼着小调，透过车窗看向外头。

距离他们离开本田菊的居所已经过了几天。

这几天天气一直不错，连带着任勇洙心情都好了一些。

王耀这几天脸色好看上一些了，虽然也没好多少——总之比刚被捅，状似吊死鬼投胎一般要好很多了。

这几天他们一直在朝北开车——王耀对外宣传他和任勇洙是乌兹别克斯坦自驾游两兄弟，反正希腊人也都分不清亚洲人，也不会去质疑两个人怎么长得不一样。

任勇洙是个一说谎就憋不住的性格，每次王耀自我介绍都难受得浑身不得劲。

“你准备去哪？”任勇洙问。

“土耳其吧，”王耀道，仍然哼着一首任勇洙听不懂但仍不妨碍他觉得土得掉渣的小调，“去俄国人和美国人少的地方。”

红灯转变为绿灯，任勇洙发动了汽车。

-

他们在城郊上开了一阵，拐向了郊区。

王耀的手机放在一旁充电，药物和低烧都让他想起精神病院的经历，低烧使得他难以自制地犯困，于是把座椅拉了下来，躺在座位上睡觉。

任勇洙听见车后头传来响声。

“——怎么了？”他以为是王耀弄倒了车后座的什东西么，眼皮也没抬。

语音未落，后窗的玻璃发出巨大的声响，猛地炸裂开来。

任勇洙头皮发麻，他骂了句脏话，条件反射地将方向盘猛然打向一边，意识到后头有车在尾随他们。

王耀应声摔下了座位。

任勇洙听见长发男人沉重的闷哼声。

“你没事吧？伤口怎么样。”任勇洙急道，他转过头想要看王耀。

“别回头，”任勇洙听见王耀在后头吼他，“继续开。”

王耀捂着腹部，知道伤口又崩开了，疼痛和烦躁让他恼火得不行。

他卧在车后座安装机枪，任勇洙只听到后头传来枪械咔咔作响的声音。

任勇洙有些六神无主，后头的车步步紧逼，距离只差一个车身距离，任勇洙抖着手给车换挡，却不小心熄火了，车堪堪在路中停了下来。

任勇洙骂了一句脏话，抖着手重新启动。

后头全速行驶的车为了不和他们撞上也猛地刹了车。

对方的枪响声因为这一刹车而短暂地停下了，王耀爬了起来，将机枪架在车后座对着对方激烈开火。

后头的车明显被打了个措手不及。

王耀打碎了他们的车窗，确认了机枪手已经中枪后，他又转而瞄着车胎打了一阵——不得不说在行驶的车上太难瞄准了，这让他有些烦躁。

王耀打空了弹匣，收枪的时候看清了车里的两个面孔，其中一个陌生面孔已经中弹满身血地滑下了座位，一旁的银发熟人和他视线交汇。

王耀勾起嘴角，对着银发男人比了个国际通用友好手势。

东德人回敬了他一个。

东德人不能又开车又开枪，银发男人最终停下了前进，他放弃了追击，留下自己的车辆被拉得越来越远。

还没来得及松一口气，任勇洙发现右前方小路上突然窜出一个骑摩托的人，骑摩托的人全副武装，带着头盔，掏出手枪对着他们射击。

任勇洙想刹车，被王耀制止了。

骑摩托车的人对着他们开了几枪。

挡风玻璃发出碎裂声，任勇洙定睛一看，副驾驶的窗户多出了几个弹孔。

王耀从后头回过身，举着枪对着摩托上的人扫射，顺带着把自己车的侧玻璃打得粉碎——几秒钟内间任勇洙浑身都是玻璃渣子。

摩托上的人中弹了，挣扎着从车上摔了下来，留下车身一路擦着火花滚了很远。

任勇洙踩下油门想要快速离开此地，但被不知道什么时候窜到前座的王耀夺走了方向盘，长发男人不顾诧异的韩国人，将方向盘猛地往右打。

“——你在做什么?”

任勇洙惊道，他想夺回方向盘的控制权，仍然是晚了一步。

他们的汽车直直地从那人身上碾了过去。

前轮碾过人体而剧烈晃动的时候，任勇洙听见车底下人的尖叫声和肢体碎裂声，随着后轮辗上去的时候，车下的人彻底没有声音了。

”——你疯了吗？”任勇洙紧急刹车，他停住了车。

确认过后头没有车追上来，王耀这才转过头看他。

“是他们先出手的——我们只是为了自保。”长发男人捂着腹部，语气轻松。

任勇洙好半天没说话。

“为什么？“任勇洙问道。

“我想要你感受它。”王耀咧开嘴唇，露出洁白的牙齿，他的状态不太好，腹部的伤口又裂开了，嘴唇泛白，但配合着他的表情却给人一种容光焕发的错觉。

“——人总是会在第一次做这种事情的时候感到愤怒，”长发男人道，“但之后他们就会习惯这一切。”

“你想要逼我杀人，”任勇洙的声音发抖，“只是因为你想要我变得和你一样？”

王耀笑了，没有反驳他，“你想要下车看看他吗？第一具尸体总是很有纪念意义。”长发男人对着他眨了眨眼睛，意有所指道，“我很高兴我分享了你的第一次。”

任勇洙胸口上下起伏着。

王耀睫毛微垂，眼神暗了暗，长发男人抬起手，想凑过来吻他，被任勇洙猛地躲开。

”——别碰我。”

“……你之前不是这样的。”王耀的表情凝固了几秒，被拒绝的手停在半空中，“我以为你想要我。”

任勇洙没心思理眼前疯子的疯话，他的心脏跳得他难受，他平复着情绪，深吸了一口气，想打开车门，却没有勇气。

”……你以为你在做什么？”任勇洙气得发抖，“你想让我变得和你一样——你以为我们都背上人命，会变成——”他没忍住露出了一个讽刺的笑，“雌雄大盗一样？”

王耀脸色变了，他没有否认这个，“我想要和你在一起。”

“下车，”长发男人盯了他一会儿，轻轻道，“看看他，我会和你一起。”

任勇洙剧烈地呼吸着，他最终没有下车，重新发动了汽车，挂上了档。

长发男人发出一声嗤笑，“只要没有亲眼看见，就不算做过这件事，对不对？”

任勇洙没有回答。

他们开了好一阵。

像是赌气似的，两个人谁都没有说话。

不知道过了多久，任勇洙已经失去了感受时间的能力，原本浑身的汗被车窗外的风弄得浑身湿润冰凉。他知道自己的脸被碎玻璃刮出了伤口，却完全没有心思去关心这事。

王耀的声音从后头传来，“你在往错误的路上开，”长发男人的语气凉飕飕的，“你想去哪里？”

任勇洙没有回答。

话音未落，二人都听见了不远处传来的动静。

不远处隐隐约约传来一阵阵警铃声，看样子来者的警车数量不少。

在荒郊野外遇见警察大队不是件寻常的事。

“——你一直在联系情报局的人，”长发亚洲人的声音里透露着奇妙的冷静，“是吗？勇洙。”

“是的。”任勇洙的喉结滚动着，没有回头。

半分钟内，靠近的警车上下来了十来个穿着制服的防暴警察，团团围住了他们。

“放下武器，从车上下来。”离得老远，就能听见穿着防暴服装的警察隔着面罩对着他们嚷嚷。

王耀沉默了一会儿。

任勇洙只觉得手臂一麻，被一股巨大的力量给紧紧地绞住了手臂，他闷哼一声，几乎是被拽着离开了车。

王耀将他的胳膊反拧了过来，枪口紧紧地抵着任勇洙的腰腹。

“别动。”长发男人轻轻道。

任勇洙没有动，“……你受伤了，我不会伤害你的。”

“情报局会给你提供帮助，”任勇洙道，“只要供出清道夫，你还可以当一个污点证人……”

“你的精神病史还可以为你争取减刑……”

王耀笑了，脸上的表情比哭还难看。

“放下你的武器——”警察们的话语从一旁传来。

王耀没有理会。

“你有在意过我吗？不是以对犯人的态度。”长发男人问道。

“……没有。”任勇洙盯着他的眼睛，硬着心肠道。

长发男人眼神里光熄灭了。

“……我很想要你，但你总是单方面地索取，”长发男人几乎算是温柔道，手里的枪微微发抖，“你只是习惯性从我这儿得到快感——追捕犯人的刺激，了解一个精神病犯罪心理的过程……”

“这些都不是我想要的。”任勇洙坚持道。

“——不，你只是没胆子承认罢了，你只会索取，索取你想要的，”王耀打断了他的话，他的长发垂在耳侧，这让眼前的中国人看起来脆弱又受伤，“但我呢，我什么都没有得到。”

王耀盯着他，得不到对方的回应，这让他的手开始微微地颤抖，“……进了监狱，你会来看我吗？”长发男人问道。

任勇洙张了张嘴，没来得及说什么。

“你会在监狱里呆上几百年，”美国人的声音从一旁传来，“别做梦了，重刑犯。”

王耀没有理会他，“你会来看我吗？勇洙。”

任勇洙一下子没说话。

长发男人表情凝固了。“我厌倦了。”王耀低着头笑了，他的脖颈有些神经质地颤抖着，路灯倒映在长发男人的眼里，任勇洙甚至有那么一瞬间怀疑他的眼睛里有泪光，“我厌倦了你，任。”

几乎是下一秒，长发男人拉上了枪栓，他没有丝毫的犹豫，在旁人的惊呼声中对着任勇洙开了两枪。

任勇洙闷哼一声，胸骨和腿上传来的剧痛抽干了他浑身的力气，他应声倒在地上。

一时间，任勇洙只觉得天旋地转，像是电影里的慢动作镜头一般，救护车、警铃声和警察的枪声，医护人员的求援声，周遭的嘈杂吵闹声乱哄哄地交织在一起，医护人员的声音像是和他隔了一层毛玻璃一般，任勇洙听不真切，也难以做出反应。

王耀枪击了他。

任勇洙躺倒在血泊里，剧痛和泪水让他几乎看不清眼前的情景，恍惚中他被抬上了担架，医护人员死死地押着他，但他还是在不停地挣扎着想要爬起来。

他看向押送着亚洲人的警车，直到那辆警车消失在他的视线里。

“他会去哪里。”任勇洙哆嗦着问道，肌肉牵扯伤口让他痛的无法呼吸。

英国人有些惊异于他的反应，但是随即理解成了另外的意思，“放心吧，他不会再出来了。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这一章，有点苏普情节暗示？露崆峒设定注意避雷（…）  
> 拖的太久，主线改了又改，已经不知道自己写的啥玩意了（）

王耀坐在审讯桌前，他身穿深绿色监狱服，神情显得有些百无聊赖。

英国人在他眼前絮絮叨叨了好一会儿。

王耀对抑扬顿挫的英腔有点语言障碍，听得很不耐烦。 

“……弗朗西斯还活着吗？”亚瑟沉默了一会儿，问道。

王耀摇了摇头，“我不这么认为。”

亚瑟顿时表情有一瞬间的失控，“……你们杀了他有什么用，他只是个中层，什么也不知道……”

王耀觉得亚瑟的语气颇有种他还只是个孩子的荒诞感，他咧了咧嘴，“好吧，他没有死。”

“你的意思是他还活着吗？“

中国人一脸理所当然，“不——我想让你好受些。”

英国人气到失语，他狠狠拍了下审讯桌，却被阿尔弗雷德拦了下来。

美国人安抚着英国人，低声让英国人冷静。

“——你是什么时候被清道夫招募的？“美国人问道。

王耀对美国人缺少耐心，敷衍的借口都不爱找，“您知道的，我有精神病，警官先生，我完全不记得了。“

阿尔弗雷德仔细地观察着他的表情，他掏出了一张照片，放置桌上。

王耀看向照片。

“你进入清道夫组织的时候，是这位乌鸦训练你的吗？”

照片因为年代久远已经有些微微泛黄，但确实拍的很清晰，照片上是一名身穿苏联制服的年轻男人，年轻男人身披黑色的长款披肩，带着苏式警帽，露出的眉眼间和伊万有八分相似。

阿尔弗雷德注意到王耀脸部的肌肉不受控制地跳了跳，亚洲人坐直了身体，没有回答。

-

州立监狱

食堂

王耀坐在餐桌前，默默地吃着今天的牢饭——虽说是牢饭配餐，其实就是一堆不明颜色的糊糊，王耀吃得特别痛苦，这么多天，吃这种成分不明的物体，他肌肉都掉了好几斤，天天怀疑厨房里头做饭的是哪儿来的印度嬢嬢。

——距离王耀被抓回美国关押已经超过小半个月了。

他的伤口好得差不多了，刚开始来的时候，他被重点看管，放风时后头还有1V1独家定制的狱警跟随服务，狱警是个德国人，长得又高又壮，跟在他后头像块肌肉山一样，把王耀烦的不行。

等王耀伤口好得差不多了，由于表现良好，被评估为低风险犯人，放出来和普通犯人享受一视同仁的待遇——监狱里被严苛看管的都是些膀大腰圆的黑人囚犯，不得不承认，即使档案里罪行罄竹难书，但温和无害的亚裔印象还是给了王耀一些特殊的权利。

难吃的伙食和1V1狱警跟随定制服务都还好，主要让王耀不耐烦的点就是他的狱友兼舍友。

他的舍友是一个有着深色皮肤的矮胖男人，品味非常恶俗，开的玩笑非常尴尬。为人非常聒噪，王耀自己心情好的时候也是个很聒噪的人，但就连他都受不了这个，牢房里他一刻都不想多呆，甚至怀念起和肌肉壮汉狱警一对一相处的时光。

“王，”坐他对面的深色皮肤狱友给他递过来一块鸡蛋，对他挤眉弄眼，“你的蛋。”*

王耀特烦这种“王”和俚语“阴茎”之类的同音梗玩笑，偏偏他这位狱友乐此不疲，王耀为此认真地考虑过杀掉他的室友弃尸下水管的可能性，但碍于工具及场地限制，还没来得及执行。

“——你可以别提这事吗？”王耀深吸一口气，忍住自己将饭勺插入眼前人眼眶的冲动，“我是亚洲人，我们名字就是这样。”

眼前的狱友愣了一下，不满道，“——我也是亚洲人，我是菲律宾的。”

轮到王耀沉默了，“……你看起来不像，我以为你是……墨西哥什么地方的。”

深色皮肤的男人明显非常不满，显然积怨已久，“——这个世界上不止有你们中国日本韩国才算亚洲人，老天啊，为什么你们总是这么狭隘，我们菲律宾也是亚洲人……”

王耀没想到还会被指控这一点，一时间不知道说些什么。

眼前的深色皮肤男人还在喋喋不休地抱怨着作为菲律宾裔，长久以来被排除在亚洲人以外的苦闷。

王耀很没诚意地道歉，眼神却盯着远处的狱警，他仔细地观察着狱警腰间的钥匙串。

后头传来脚步声，王耀猛地转回头，一把握住了伸向自己肩膀的那双手。

后头的狱警被他吓了一跳，抽出腰间的警棍，威胁的意味不言而喻。

王耀很识时务地道了声歉。

“你得去见狱医，今晚。”日耳曼长相的狱警道。

王耀看向狱警，他总感觉这位金发蓝眼的狱警特别眼熟。

-  
-

“晚上好。”

王耀坐在了狱医面前。

狱医是斯拉夫人长相，铂金色的头发，碧绿的瞳孔。

“我的名字是，爱德华·冯·波克。”来人自我介绍道，他的笔在桌上敲击着。

“你好，王先生，今天我会对您进行精神评估。”

爱德华将一张图片放在王耀的面前。

图片上是具被吊死的尸体。

王耀没有反应，眼皮动也不动，他翻开了照片的反面。

只见反面赫然写着一串俄语。

“清道夫想要你回来。”

王耀并不意外眼前的狱医是清道夫的人，他直接了断拒绝，他压低了嗓音低声道，“我差点死了，在离开的路上——你知道吗？”

“离开的路上，你带走了两条成员的人命。”

王耀挑了挑眉毛，“也许你们该在招募新进成员的时候下点功夫。”

爱德华理都没有理他，“考虑到组织的利益，你还是被赦免了。”

“……我不相信你们。”王耀冷笑了一声。

“赦免你的决定不是伊万下达的。”爱德华道。

王耀微微抬起头，看向爱德华。

“是更高层的人吗？”王耀问道，他已经渐渐有了猜想。

爱德华没有回答，算是默认了他的猜想。

“——但我还是觉得我呆在这挺好的，”王耀靠向椅背，“我并没有那么想要出去的动力。”

爱德华盯着他，“那个韩国人没有死。”

长发男人的表情僵硬了。

“这不可能，”爱德华看见王耀抿住了嘴唇，胸口上下起伏，“我朝着他的胸口开的枪，那种距离我不可能射偏。”

“他的胸口的手机保护了他，所以只是肋骨轻微骨裂。”

长发男人的表情在想笑和恼火中游离，明显看起来不太正常，爱德华的手缓缓地伸向抽屉里的镇定剂。

良久，长发男人才道，“是吗……真是出乎意料。”

“……我真希望他死了。”长发男人揉了揉额角，叹息般道。

爱德华没有说话。

“他在哪里？”

爱德华没回答，“如果你想要出去……找他复仇或者叙旧，这些……都需要你的配合，王。”

王耀的神情还神游在外，显然思绪造就飘到了监狱外，但依旧回应了，“需要我做什么。”

“C区，K983牢房，”爱德华盯着王耀道，“有个红色头发的意大利人，费里西安诺瓦尔加斯。”

“杀了他？”王耀询问道。

“不，”爱德华道，“你的时间定在四天后，惹一些麻烦，把意大利人带出监狱，要活的，到时候有人接应你。”

“我记得我的工种是只做清洁的，”王耀有些不满道，“我又不是特工，还要保护人质。”

-

“——我怎么才能去C区？”王耀问自己菲律宾舍友。

“得证明你被威胁了才可以。”菲律宾舍友道，“比如有暴力事件、证明有人想要性侵犯你……”

“你可以对我使用暴力。”王耀道。

菲律宾人愣了一下，语气还得着些扭捏，“……老天，我以为你会说性……不，我做不到，我是电信诈骗进来的……”

话音未落，菲律宾人便看见王耀一头撞向牢房的铁栅栏，那力度还不小，长发男人还砸了好几下，喉咙里发出沉闷的痛呼。

肉体和铁栏杆碰撞的动静在安静的牢房区回荡着，格外引人瞩目。

菲律宾人被这种自杀式行为给惊呆了，大气不敢出。

王耀转过头，眼眶发青，眼眶与鼻腔流出的血从眉心渗向下巴，他深吸了一口气，用手抹开鼻下的鲜血。

“他殴打了我，”长发男人对着循声而来的德国狱警报告道，把脸上的伤痕展示给狱警看，他长吁一口气，表情显得凄惨可怜，“我的室友对我有威胁，我需要转移到C区。”

菲律宾人目瞪口呆。

-

王耀顺利地转到了C区。

这位狱警人还不错，对付犯人的手段强硬，但也挺讲规章制度的。

王耀观察起C区的囚犯们，尤其是那个红棕色头发的意大利人。

出乎他意料的是，红棕色头发的意大利人是个胆子很小的家伙。

王耀接下来一个星期，借着监狱放风的机会，和红棕色头发的意大利人混熟了——意大利人还是个小孩，虽然看起来年纪二十五六不大的样子，但实际上年龄比王耀想象得要小很多。

刚和红发男孩见面了十分钟不到，王耀就得知这人昨天今天都吃了些啥干了些什么，明显是个心里藏不住事情的，要不是王耀没啥耐心听，估计红发男孩非得把全家信息都抖给他了。

费里西安诺瓦尔加斯是意大利人，今年二十岁，还没到买酒的法定年龄，外表看上去像个二十五六的青年，脾气还保留着青少年的稚嫩，之前在B区因为被欺负得太厉害，德国狱警便把他申请转去了C区。

说实话，王耀很怀疑这人是怎么进的监狱，看样子借费里西安诺十个胆子，也不像是会干出进监狱的事情的人。

可能是监狱里的男人都看起来太凶神恶煞了，好不容易遇上一个慈眉善目的，费里西安诺和个跟屁虫一样死死地粘着他，甩都甩不掉——王耀算是第一次遇到这么热情还不能杀的目标对象，平日相处特别纠结。

“王，你很像我之前的朋友，”费里西安诺道，“只是自从爷爷死后，我就再没见过他。”

“是吗？”王耀也算能猜出费里西安诺的一些遭遇了，一个原本衣食无忧的意大利黑手党的小少爷，家族败落后，被紧急送往美国避难，甚至还躲到了严密看守著称的州立监狱里以求自保——很扯，但确实是真的。

“你的朋友叫什么名字？”

费里西安诺报了个日本名字——一听就是本田菊在外头出任务时会用的假名。

王耀嘴角抽搐，顿感世界真小。

费里西安诺在回忆家乡的时候甚至还哭了出来——是真的嚎啕大哭，不是那种默默流泪，而是那种哭得鼻涕都下来的那种。

可把王耀震撼到了，他是真没想到到这么大的人了，进了监狱，还能因为想爷爷想哥哥而大哭。

费里西安诺把餐巾纸都用完了还意犹未尽，看起来想要钻进他的怀里大哭一场——王耀看着他鼻下的鼻涕，连连后退。

费里西安诺平复了好一会儿心情道，似乎是找回了在不熟的人面前大哭的羞耻心，努力地抽抽噎噎道，“抱歉，今天是我的生日……我就是太孤单了……”

王耀一下子不知道说什么。

“……路迪有和你说过我吗？”意大利人问道。

“谁？”

“路德维希。”

“谁？”

“路德维希贝什米特。”

“我不认识。”

“是负责你转区的那个狱警，金色头发的那个。”

王耀这下想起来了，“他和我讲你干什么？”

费里西安诺看起来有些忧郁，“……我不知道说出来是否合适……”

“那就不要讲——”

“我认为我爱上他了，路德维希。”

两个人异口同声道。

王耀翻了个白眼。

“我来监狱的时候，大家都很粗暴，只有路迪愿意照顾我……”意大利人在一旁扭扭捏捏了一会儿，意识到王耀毫无兴趣，是个没有同理心的混蛋，“我不清楚，我感觉我爱上他了。”

“哦，”王耀敷衍地哼了一声，“你来监狱是为了什么？”

“我爷爷说最危险的地方最安全，所以他送我到了这里。”

“我之前很害怕，每天都给爷爷打电话想离开——但是，现在，”王耀没抬头都能想象出费里希安诺那潮红的脸蛋，“我想每天都见到他，每天。”

“就为了这事，你想一直呆在监狱里？”王耀讽刺道。

“我……我只是陷入了爱河，我不知道，王，”意大利人的声音听起来有些哀伤，“当你全身心地爱上某人的时候，你会把自己所有的东西都想给予他——”费里希安诺的声音渐渐降低，“但对方如果没有任何回应的话，这种感觉简直……”

费里西安诺嗫嚅着卡壳了，短时间找不出词汇来形容这么一回事。

“……糟糕透了。”费里希安诺听见王耀喃喃道。

费里西安诺诧异地看向王耀，发现王耀像是陷入了自己的思绪中，像一尊雕像一般静止了。

费里西安诺顿了顿，“你怎么了，王？”

“……贝什米特。“王耀没有回复他的问话，反而问起了其他的问题。

“这个姓氏很常见吗？“

“我不清楚……”

亚洲人沉吟片刻，“我可以把他绑过来。”

意大利人吓了一跳。

“什么？”他问。

“我可以把狱警绑到你的牢房里。”王耀补充道，“你喜欢的那个。”长发男人慢悠悠道，“你有大概30分钟可以和他单独相处。”

“你疯了？”费里西安诺看向他的眼神充满了惊讶，只当他在开玩笑，“你脑子里在想什么？”

亚洲人一脸困惑，“你不是想要回应吗？我可以帮助你。”

费里西安诺摸不清王耀是在开玩笑的还是认真，“你是认真的吗？我们会因为这事惹上大麻烦的，王。”

-

话是这么说，傍晚费里西安诺就后悔了。

当他在自己牢房里看见被五花大绑的路德维希时，内心是崩溃的。

费里西安诺在昏厥的冲动和清醒中摇摆——他真心觉得自己还不如昏死过去算了，但实在难以评估就地昏厥后此次的后果，他想出门叫其他的狱警，却又无法解释为什么路德维希会出现在自己的床上，他的余光看见桌上有一张纸条。

“生日快乐，费里西安诺，这是你晚来的生日礼物——王。“

-

公然殴打绑架并恐吓监狱工作人员，教唆并威胁狱友试图加害于狱警，王耀如愿以偿的坐上了离开监狱的车。

“我们会去哪里？”费里西安诺带着哭腔。

“法庭。”狱警道。

爱德华坐在车内，他是这次法庭上为王耀做精神检查证言的狱医。

王耀看向爱德华腰间的配枪，他对着爱德华露出一个微笑。

爱德华没有理会他，只是时不时地看一眼手表。

王耀回过神，盯着车厢的某处发呆。

随着一下几乎要翻车的急刹，隔着厚厚的钢板，也阻挡不了狱车前头传来男女的尖叫声和数十声声枪响。

“——耶稣啊，”车内几人摔得七荤八素，王耀听见一位黑人警官喃喃道，“发生了什么？”

一旁的爱德华从腰间取下配枪，对着黑人警官开了几枪——警官震惊地看着他，胸口顿时冒出了几个血窟窿，闷哼着倒下了。

“蹲下。”爱德华看向王耀，指令简洁明了。

王耀挪动着靠近爱德华，将手伸给他。

爱德华掏出钥匙给他解了手铐，看了看一旁发抖的费里西安诺。

狱车车厢加固的后铁门发出了尖锐的金属切割声，顿时狭小的车内烟雾和火花迅速地弥漫开来。

巨大的噪音和烟尘模糊了视线，王耀看向后头，一切都有些似曾相识，他简直控制不了自己喜悦的神情。

车后门被砰的打开。

全副武装的男人赫然出现在被打开的车厢后，男人隔着面罩，用俄语喊话，“快点！”

爱德华率先跳了出去。

王耀接过了车后男人扔给他的防弹背心，给自己套上，他看向一旁努力降低自己存在感的红发男孩，不顾红发男孩的反抗把对方几乎是半抗了起来。

红发男孩带着哭腔道，“你们要把我带去哪里？”

王耀没理他，他扛着费里西安诺跳下了车，一切都像是慢动作回放似的，他看向翻倒在路边的引路警车，半掩的车门盖不住里头猩红的鲜血。这块地区像是发生了战争似的，许多追尾的车辆闪烁着警示灯，车门大开，大咧咧地停在路边的绿化带，路上一片寂静，见不到一个活着的生物。

爱德华在车前头一个个地检查尸体并补枪。

王耀走了一小段距离，爱德华才赶了上来，从他手里接过了快昏厥的小少爷。

他们跟着男人走到了不远处的车门大开的车里。

王耀看见了里头的托里斯。

“哦，托里斯，”王耀冲上前搂住了托里斯，监狱里实在太憋屈了，要是情况允许，他甚至想给托里斯一个吻，“我好想你。”

托里斯很嫌弃他，一点也不想碰他。

王耀一路上俄语说得颠三倒四，明显嗨了，他把天窗升了上去，摇摇晃晃尝试爬上车顶吹风。/p>

“是布拉金斯基找我是吧，大的那个？”王耀问他，声音被窗外的风模糊不清。

“是的，他在等你。”

-

他们被带到了一家废弃工厂。

王耀下了车，他关上车门，从后备箱哐哐当当搜刮了好久，给自己套了件外套，托里斯催了他好几次，长发男人才慢吞吞示意自己准备好了。

王耀望着工厂里黑黢黢的窗户，深深地吸了一口气。

托里斯在一间房门前停住了，示意他进去。

王耀踌躇了一会儿，心里建设了好一会儿才进去。

-

伊利亚布拉金斯基坐在房间内部等他。

不得不承认，伊万那口带着弹舌口音的英语已经很吓人了，伊利亚的英语口音更可怕，王耀每次都听他讲话都想自愿前往西伯利亚挖土豆。

伊利亚布拉金斯基今年约莫五十岁，同伊万长得很像，王耀估摸着他们有不远的血缘关系，但二人的气质大不相同，所以乍得一看，还是很难将他们两个很快速地联系在一起。

虽然伊利亚训练了他，但王耀对男人的了解并不多，他只知道伊利亚在苏联时代为克格勃做过事——如今，在组织里，他的级别甚至在伊万布拉金斯基之上。

——如果有人越过伊万布拉金斯基，提出要保住自己的命，那也只有这位了，王耀丝毫不怀疑这一点。

“把东西都拿出来，”伊利亚的指令简洁明了，“别和我耍小聪明，王。“

王耀从背心里掏出一把枪，放在了一旁的地上。

“继续。”

王耀顿了顿，接着从鞋子外套小腿等犄角旮旯处抽出一大堆小刀螺丝钉之类的东西，他将这些东西放置一旁，又将东西往外踢了踢。

“还有吗？“伊利亚问他。

“我现在可以给您跳个脱衣舞。”王耀假笑道。

伊利亚从鼻子里哼出一口气，带着些冷笑的意味。

“你让我很失望，王。”伊利亚没有理会他的话。

“你背叛了组织，还被一个文职人员捅了一刀。”伊利亚缓缓道，“我很羞于提起你是我训练的。”

王耀抿了抿唇，“我认为您喊我到这里并不是为了说这些废话的。”

“你还记得我们上一次见面是什么时候吗？”伊利亚问他。

王耀愣了一下，“——嗯——您指的是那次我撞见贝什米特在办公室里给您——”

“不是那一次。”中年人打断了他的话。

“是那一次吗？”王耀问，“您对我说过关于平衡者的事情。”

中年斯拉夫人没有说话，“我训练了一堆清道夫，但他们都是烂泥扶不上墙——你也很烂，王，但你至少比他们强一些。”

王耀挑了挑眉，显然早就习惯这种打压式教育，“那我猜测我是最好的一个？”

伊利亚没有回答。

王耀摆出了一脸获奖发表感言的表情，”我实在太荣幸了，政委同志，我一直以为你训练最好的那位是贝什米特。“

“他在另外一方面很好，”伊利亚答道，“我也很欣赏他。”

王耀在想是自己想歪了还是对方就是这个意思。

“你上一次见贝什米特是什么时候？”伊利亚问他。

“他开车追杀我，”王耀耸了耸肩，“我吓坏了——完全出于自保，请您相信我。”

伊利亚知道王耀的话只能听一半信一半，他眯着眼睛似乎是在评估他的话，并没有半点表示。

“你听说了意大利的事情了吗？”

王耀深吸了一口气，“我猜，是你们把意大利的黑手党给铲了个底朝天？“王耀顿了顿，“现在他们那里处于权力真空状态？”

“是的，”伊利亚答道，“我们需要挑选一位这样的人选，把小少爷带去接替位置，稳定他们的局势。”

王耀眨了眨眼睛，“你们想要我吗？我不会说意大利语。”

“你可以学，你会去西西里接替原来平衡者的位置——这是一次机会，你在北美也留下了案底，是时候前往欧洲国家了。“

“——我的意思是，在我做出了这样的事情后，组织还是对我有这样的期待？”

“伊万没有上报你的所作所为，他替你瞒了下来。”伊利亚拧开桌子上的伏特加，给自己倒上了一小杯。

“——当然了，我们曾经是最亲密无间的朋友。”

“是的，所以他没有上报你的背叛，只是私下命令清道夫除掉你。”

“——再好的朋友也有分道扬镳的一天。”王耀咳嗽了一声。

“你想要这个机会吗？”

“这是一次升职吗？”王耀问。

“是的。”

“我的位置和伊万比起来有差别吗？”王耀吞了口唾沫，轻轻问道。

“从工作内容上来说，并不是的。”伊利亚显得有些不耐烦，他揉了揉浅色的眉毛，大有爱干干不干滚的烦躁气息，“但你会被提拔为看守者，从级别上来说，他无权命令你。”

王耀顿了顿，“……我可以成为那个下命令的人吗？”王耀问道。

伊利亚没有正面回答，

“也许，你去意大利，把小少爷带去接替位置，杀了对这事有阻碍的任何人——查清是谁一直在把消息泄露给情报局的人，你就能成为那个下达命令的人。”

“如果我说不呢。”王耀沉默了半晌。

伊利亚没有回答。

王耀沉默了一会儿，没沉住气，“您在做什么？“

“我在等待。“

王耀问，“等待什么？“

一阵红光晃过王耀的左眼，这让他条件反射地眯了眯眼。

——王耀看向窗外不远处的建筑，那儿反射着红光，他知道自己额头出现了狙击枪瞄准的红外射灯。

“现在的情况是，你要么继续回组织工作，去欧洲做分配给你的事情；要么我们便在这里，一枪崩了你的脑袋。”伊利亚凉飕飕道。

王耀半晌没回答。

-

距离任勇洙住院已经快一个月了。

任勇洙在护士阿姨们的热情招呼下出了院。

住院期间，任勇洙被像珍稀动物一样参观着，据医生回忆，自建院以来他是第一个因为枪伤入院的亚裔——得知这一事实的他觉得自己惨上加惨，雪上加霜。

他的腿部只是擦伤，胸口没有大事——得益于他贴身放置的手机帮他挡了一枪，不然他铁定活不下来。

任勇洙并不意外王耀对着他下了死手，中枪的时候他甚至有种解脱的快感。

——老天啊，将我从这一团狗屎中解救出来吧。

任勇洙昏厥前的时候最后一个念头便是这个。

他下过决心，在风波平静后要忘记这一切，忘记那该死的精神病中国人，忘记在情报局工作的几年，回归正常而平静的生活。

他甚至都计划好了，搬家去另外一个城市，开个餐馆或者便利店什么的，或者找一份朝九晚五的工作，重新开始，总之不想再过上睡觉前还要神经质地检查床底的生活了。

——只是平淡的生活实在令人厌恶，任勇洙失业的事情没瞒过去，赋闲在家的他便被他妈勒令照顾堂哥的孩子。人都是犯贱的，明明下定决心要过上平静的生活，但在这种称得上是平静的生活中，他总无法控制住自己乱飘的思绪。

他实在无法否认自己这半个月来，几乎是无时无刻地在想王耀。

所有知情人都建议他换个城市生活——他也确实这么做了，他搬出了住了好几年的房间。

任勇洙看向床头的灰色外套——那是他从车上带下来的，王耀在希腊穿的衣服。

任勇洙不知道自己为什么没有扔掉它，亦或者将东西交给警察，他洗干净了血迹，把晾干的衣服郑重地收藏起来。

任勇洙躺在新家的床上，他不自觉地伸手摸向那件外套，在正面腹部位置找见了那条匕首捅出来的刀缝。

任勇洙将衣服凑近自己的鼻子，他知道自己的行为又怪异又病态，但他没法控制自己，他闭上眼，想象着王耀的模样，想象着长发男人受伤时的表情，他甚至不受控制地去想此刻的王耀在监狱里做着怎么样的事情。

任勇洙听见门口传来敲门声，他猛地惊醒——甚至开始庆幸起自己还没有病到对着件衣服打飞机的程度——这有点太过头了，尽管没有人看见，得益于那该死的自我意识过剩，任勇洙还是无法控制地感受到了尴尬。

任勇洙揉了揉脑袋，他出门的时候，顺手将外套扔进了外头的垃圾桶。

任勇洙的手机响了，他掏出手机，看向手机一亮一亮的屏幕。

发信人是阿尔弗雷德，任勇洙点开他发来的消息。

短信的内容是没头没尾的一句话。

“他越狱了。”

任勇洙感觉心跳都停止了。

-

任勇洙尤其痛恨亚洲文化里的帮亲戚照顾小孩的这一点。

他陪着自己堂哥的两个孩子在游乐场已经晃荡了好半天了。

两个小孩处在七岁八岁狗都嫌的年纪，一路上大呼小叫，东窜西跑，吵得人头疼，要不是家里请的保姆也陪着他前来游乐园带孩子，任勇洙都觉得自己都快昏厥了。

两个小孩吵着要坐摩天轮，任勇洙实在不想和两个小孩同一个车厢，借口车厢超载，自己找了个下一轮的车厢上去了。

任勇洙坐在车厢里，松了一口气，他坐在座位上，在车厢门即将关闭的时候，一只脚卡在了门口。

任勇洙抬头看向门口，只看到工作人员没什么歉意的表情。

“先生，他也一个人，你们拼一车吧。“

任勇洙看向门口的人，浑身裹得严严实实，戴着棒球帽，穿着紫红色的刺绣棒球服，脸上挂着个黑黝黝的口罩，在车厢关闭前窜了进来。

任勇洙没说话，想保持正常社交距离的他往旁边挪了一挪。

只见那人窸窸窣窣地取下帽子口罩。

任勇洙无意间瞥了眼男人，感觉自己浑身的血都发凉了。

——中国人将被帽子压乱的耳后头发往后一捋，对着他露出了一个微笑。

任勇洙骂了句操。

他猛地推开正欲欺身上前的中国人，却发现这个地点实在是选得太好了，两个成年男人的动作稍微大一点，车厢便已经开始哐哐当当地摇晃起来。

长发男人趁他分神，以迅雷不及掩耳之势压了上来，将他的双手反剪在背后，任勇洙使劲地挣扎起来，拼着吃奶的力气用手肘给了王耀的鼻子一下。

长发男人闷哼一声，捂住了鼻子，接着狠狠地还击了他后腰，任勇洙痛得直弯下腰，随即便被猛地推向一旁的透明车窗。

任勇洙的脸撞上了玻璃门，这一下撞得他眼冒金星，被死死地按在摩天轮车厢的透明窗上，他喘着气，呼出的雾气模糊了眼前的玻璃，模糊中他看见了前面车厢的两个小孩。

“你知道吗，你要是闹得太厉害的话，他们是有可能会发现的吧。”

任勇洙从齿缝间挤出一句脏话，“操你的，王耀。”

长发男人把他转过身，强迫任勇洙看向自己。

任勇洙昂着下巴看向他。

“在监狱的时候，我一直在想你。”长发男人喘着气道，神情看起来有些恍惚与庆幸，但嘴里说着完全相反的话，“我真应该一枪崩了你。”

任勇洙没有回答，他尝试转动手腕，却感觉手像被铁钳夹住一般动弹不得。

中国人拧着他的双手，将他压在透明的玻璃上亲吻他。

他们在摩天轮的顶端接吻。

任勇洙眼前一片空白，感受着长发男人沉重的鼻息，他感觉自己的心快跳出喉咙了。”

“……你不知道我为了出来，和怎样的人做了交易。”唇齿交接间中国人低低道。

任勇洙问道，“和谁？”

中国人没有回答，他的喉结上下滚动着。

“——上次你差点杀了我。”任勇洙道。

“你也是，”王耀露出了个微笑，他的手抚向任勇洙的胸口，“你捅了我，我对着你这里开了一枪——我们两清了。”

任勇洙半天都说不出话。

“你去健身了，”长发男人道，手在任勇洙的腹部揉捏了几下，“比上次我见你要强壮了些。”

任勇洙冷笑道，“因为总是有个精神病时不时地冒出来，对我的人身安全造成威胁。”

长发男人看起来更愉快了，重点依旧跑偏，“你为了我去健身房，这很浪漫。”

任勇洙放弃和中国人沟通了。

王耀看起来还想吻他，但摩天轮已经转了降将近一圈，即将回到上车点。

任勇洙使劲地挣扎起来，但王耀不给他这个机会，把他死死地按在角落里，手心死死地钳着他的后脑勺。

“有人会看见——”

“那就让他们看见。”

——车厢开了，外头的工作人员、保姆、两个亲戚家的小孩以及一干游客们目瞪口呆地看着车内两个浑身衣冠不整的亚裔男人亲吻。

“……先生，是时候下来了。”工作人员喃喃道。

社会性死亡也莫过于如此了，任勇洙低着头整理着自己的上衣，拒绝去看任何人的眼睛。

-

任勇洙接了电话。

那头传来阿尔弗雷德的声音。

“对不起，任，”美国人的声音听起来有些憔悴，甚至破天荒地带上了点歉意，“我很抱歉这个时候给你打电话。”

“王耀越狱了——押送他的车辆和随从警车的人全死了，他在监狱里的监控视频都被抹去了，但我们还是设法恢复了一些他在监狱里的视频资料。”

“唇语专家说他提起过两次你，”那头传来阿尔弗雷德的声音，“我想问问，他来找过你吗？”

“没有……”任勇洙沉默了很久，“我已经搬家了，我也不是情报局的人了，阿尔，我想远离这一切。”

电话那头的美国人很久没有答话。

任勇洙挂断了电话，他看向床头，那儿坐着佯装玩手机的中国人。

中国人注意到他的视线，按灭了手机，对着他露出一个满意的笑容。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

托里斯红肿着眼睛，他深深地吸了一口气，看向眼前的俄罗斯人。

“娜塔莎的情况不是很好，”立陶宛人坐在桌前，吸了吸鼻子，声音有些颤抖，“她已经认不出我了，医生说她受了很大的冲击。”

伊万坐在沙发上，闻言，眼神微沉，“我知道。”

立陶宛人吸着鼻子，他呼出一口气，继续道。

“——这事发生前，所有人都建议你不要那么做，伊万，是你让她置于危险中，”悲痛使得立陶宛人在在俄罗斯人面前罕见地硬气起来，他的声音带着颤抖， “她是你的妹妹，而这只是个开始。我们都知道剩余的意大利人不会放过任何复仇的机会，你杀了他们的教父前，应该要为你的家人想想——”

“我明白，这事不会发生第二次的，”俄罗斯人沉声道，他的侧脸在阴影下显得有些阴鸷，“他们会为这事付出代价的。”

“——我宁愿不想要意大利人付出代价，”托里斯颤声道，“我想要娜塔莎过上安全的生活。”

“她是我的妹妹，”伊万道，“没有人会比我更关心她了，如果她现在也清醒的话，我相信她也会永远支持我的任何决定。”

托里斯哑然失语，立陶宛人冷笑着，愤怒而惶恐地摇了摇头，半晌没有说话。

“你真是冷血，伊万，你有感情吗？”

-

保姆和两个孩子，几乎是用惊悚的眼神看着王耀。

保姆慢慢道，“我不知道这位是……”

“我是任的男朋友，”长发男人从善如流，他一手揽过任勇洙的肩膀，呈现出一种很刻意的亲密——实在是太滑稽了，王耀说话的口音听起来给人一种北美东海岸基佬的感觉，任勇洙听起来怪异极了， “我们进展有些快，他还没有和你们介绍过我吗。”长发男人转过头，看向任勇洙，带着不可置信与失望，“我的上帝，我真的不敢相信这个，你居然没有和他们介绍过我吗？勇洙。”

任勇洙抽搐着嘴角，克制着内心的尖叫，最后只能低头认了。

“抱歉……”他困难地点了点头。

-

送走了无关人士之后，中国人在任勇洙的新家里逛来逛去。

任勇洙深呼吸了几次，看着长发男人自来熟地在他的家里走走停停。

最后长发男人拿了个枕头垫着腰，舒舒服服地坐在了床上。

“为什么？”任勇洙问道，一时间他也不知道自己为什么要问这些，“为什么你要来找我。”

长发男人撑着脑袋看他，用一种自己也不确定的语气道，“来弥补我的错误？”

“你指的是遗憾没有一枪射杀我，还是后悔差点射杀了我？”

中国人专注地看着他，“我不知道——你希望我来是为了什么？”

任勇洙没有回答。

王耀没有得到预想的回答，显得有些失望，“——你有烟吗？”长发男人从床头柜里摸索了半天烟盒没找到，从抽屉翻了一会儿，抽出那条希腊带回来的衣服。

任勇洙脑袋嗡的一声，几乎要跳了起来，他连忙上前，试图夺回那件衣服——只可惜王耀迅速地扣住了他的手腕，另一只手握住了他的肩膀，直接将他翻了个面，反身把他压在了床上。

王耀的膝盖直直推进，以不可拒绝的力道卡在了任勇洙的双腿之间。

任勇洙尝试挣扎了两下，觉得身上像压了块石头一样，纹丝不动——他已经发现了，小段的肢体冲突中，王耀如果没有必须做的意愿或者想只是单纯和他搞情趣的话（任勇洙恨这个形容法），他是完全能挣脱开的，如果王耀铁了心想强迫他做什么事情，任勇洙是半点挣开的机会都没有的，再怎么大费周章都没有用。

中国人停顿了几秒，看身下的人认命般放弃了挣扎，随即腾出一只手去拿一旁的衣服。

任勇洙尴尬极了，脸上一阵青一阵白——他不想再回忆起那天半夜他打出租回旧家翻垃圾桶的凄凉往事了。

中国人看着他，露出一个八颗牙齿的微笑，他低下头，闻了闻手里的衣服。

“衣服上有你的味道。”王耀低低地说，“我能闻出来。”他眨了眨眼睛，揶揄道，“你有对着它自慰吗？”

“——承认吧，你希望我在你身边，”中国人翻弄着那件外套，脸上露出了胜利的微笑，“你没有办法停止想我，不是吗。”

任勇洙看着中国人的表情，内心五味杂陈，恼怒、羞愧、尴尬混杂着说不清道不明的渴望，像是打翻了般地乱糟糟地撒了一地，他嗫嚅着，想要否定，但半天没有说出完整的话，“我——你——你真是——”

中国人伸手止住了他慌乱的话语，中国人的用鼻头磨蹭着对方的鼻头，双方的嘴唇将贴而未贴。

“——吻我。”长发男人命令道。

任勇洙呼吸着，认输般地闭上眼睛，照做了。

王耀先是浅浅地吻着他，轻轻地触碰着他的唇，随即更深入地探索，二人的舌尖相缠，任勇洙闭着眼，感受到男人嘴里微微苦涩的烟草味。

待这个吻结束，任勇洙才回过神来，他喘着气，他看着王耀微颤的眼睫毛，深深地呼出一口气，叹息般地认输道，“我……不能停止想你。”

中国人眨了眨眼睛。

“——我总是在想，你在做什么，”任勇洙慢慢道，他颇有种将一切的心思抖落的自暴自弃，“在医院的那段时间，我每天都在想你，我都觉得我要疯了，我在想，你会被送往哪个监狱，你会被如何对待，你在做什么，你会吃什么，我总是在想你的眼睛，你的嘴唇，你的脖颈——说起这些我自己都觉得自己像个精神病变态。”

王耀入神地看着他，他几不可见地点了点头，叹息般地开口，“我也一直在想你。”他的手松开了对任勇洙的桎梏，手顺着小腹一路往上，抚摸上任勇洙的胸膛，那是他之前开枪瞄准的地方，“我以为我杀了你——我一直后悔，想要是在你死之前，我们要是做过爱该多好——那段时间，我总是做梦梦见你，我们在梦里上床，一遍一遍。”

任勇洙虽然有心理准备，但是听见这种发言还是浑身一颤。

“……为什么是我？”任勇洙问道，“为什么不是别人，你知道，我并没有什么特别的地方。”

王耀靠近了他，将他拉向自己，“我不知道，我只是有种感觉，”中国人看着他，“和你在一起的时候，我的感觉总是很强烈。”王耀的鼻尖摩擦着任勇洙的鼻尖，两个人呼出的气体缠绵地交织出一室暧昧的气息，“你有润滑剂吗？”中国人低低道，“我想和你做爱。”

-

事情就这么发生了，任勇洙浑身僵硬得像一只被拎起后颈的猫——中国人披散着头发，赤裸着上身，膝盖卡入任勇洙的双腿间，固定住了他的下半身，手已经在解他的裤腰带了。

一切都自然而然地发生了，就连任勇洙自己也说不清楚为什么事情会走到这一步，他的脑袋热得像浆糊，只能喘着气，控制着自己的呼吸——虽然他感觉自己的心跳几乎是要跳出喉咙了。

王耀的脸看上去很瘦，脱下衣服来，身材却和瘦弱纤细没什么关系，他的肩膀很宽，上半身的肌肉贴着骨架生长，不至于显得夸张，身材明显是长年累月锻炼的结果。任勇洙定睛一看，中国人的手臂、胸口、背部都分布着陈年的旧伤疤痕，有些看起来像弹孔，有些看起来像刀伤，显然受伤对男人来说并不是稀罕事。

任勇洙的手摸向王耀的腹部，之前匕首捅出来的伤口只剩下浅浅的一条粉色的疤痕。

中国人的呼吸滞了滞，“你喜欢吗？”王耀低低地问，“这时刻提醒着我，你有多在意我。”

任勇洙没有回答，他抬起另一只手。

王耀迅速地捏住了他举起来的手，“我猜，”中国人的脸上止不住笑意，“以免你再给我一刀，破坏这个晚上，我还是把你绑起来比较保险。”

王耀披头散发的时候本来就有些女相，他皮肤很白，睫毛很长，微微垂下的时候，显现出模糊性别的脆弱而美丽。

——这种情况下，任勇洙发现自己很难拒绝王耀的要求。

他的双手被捆在床头——长发男人估计是有些职业病，任勇洙的手被缠得动弹不得，任勇洙试了几次，发觉确实无法挪动半点，有那么一瞬间，他觉得自己像是砧板上的鱼。

“——我们做爱的时候，你可以叫我大哥吗？”中国人将鼻尖凑向任勇洙的脖颈，在他的脖颈处轻轻地嗅着。

“你的性癖真的很怪异，王。”

王耀咧了咧嘴，点了点头，“我知道。”

-

任勇洙喘着气，感受到长发男人的手指隔着层避孕套在他的后穴里揉弄，他忍着下身的不适感，努力地控制着不发出喉咙里那些怪异的呻吟。

——这是他第一次和男人做爱。

不得不说王耀那熟门熟路的样子让他心里有些泛酸。

“你很熟练嘛。“

长发男人愣了一下，微微地挑起眉，“……嫉妒？”

王耀凑近了上身，他的鼻尖磨蹭着任勇洙的鼻尖，鼻息喷洒在任勇洙的耳边，语气甚至带着些安抚的意味，“……我与他们上床的时候，我没有感觉如此的强烈。”

“他们。”任勇洙点了点头，讽刺般强调了词语的复数形式。

中国人眨了眨眼，他的手指套着那层避孕套，加大了在任勇洙后穴揉弄的力度，“我理解你，但我都三十了……想让我守身如玉是不是过分了点。”

任勇洙喘着气，脊椎尾部传来电流般的酸涩与触感让他不由得难以自制地扭动起来，被中国人牢牢握住了髋骨，阻止了他进一步的动作。

王耀固定住了他的下半身，抽出了手指，润滑剂附着在避孕套上，抽出洞口的时候被拉出丝般地带了出来。

任勇洙闷哼一声，脸上因为尴尬与羞耻而发着热。

王耀握住他的小腿，将他拉向自己。

任勇洙皮肤比王耀要深上一些，但颜色很健康，肌肉属于那种匀称而不夸张的比例，他是单眼皮，五官也不算精致，笑起来有些坏坏的傻气，是那种很有味道的东亚长相。

王耀看着身下的男人，眼神黑沉沉的，他的右手抚摸着任勇洙大腿内侧的疤痕——那儿的疤痕很新，柔嫩的新肉很敏感，每被碰触都会带出一股电流般的快感。

长发男人伏下身，尝试用舌尖去舔那块疤痕。

任勇洙哆嗦起来，“别——”他喘着气，违心道，“碰久了还挺疼的。”

——中国人停顿了两秒，“好吧，我的错。”

等中国人换上了避孕套，插进来的时候两个人都喘了一口气。

任勇洙努力地平稳着呼吸，体内的异物感让他觉得非常怪异，但随着阴茎的一寸寸挺进，酸涩与胀痛又让他难以自持地喘息起来。

任勇洙的浑身开始不自主地发抖，这种感觉太怪异了，胀痛与酸涩电流般从尾椎处传来，酥麻的快感开始代替起刚初的不适，他闭紧了嘴，以免自己发出那些奇怪而羞耻的声音。

王耀握住了他的髋骨，力度大的甚至让任勇洙觉得有些发疼。

漫长的进入还没有结束，那阴茎还没有到底，但中国人已经开始缓慢地前后晃动起来，试图将那玩意往更里面捅。

任勇洙呼吸紊乱起来，“轻点……”

王耀咬着他的耳朵，鼻唇处呼出的热意弄得任勇洙浑身又痒又麻，要不是屁股里还插着根阴茎他痒得要弹跳起来了。

“我想要你喊我大哥……”中国人几乎是用诱哄的语气温柔道。

如果任勇洙此刻还清醒，他一定会嘴硬说你我非亲非故算是哪门子的大哥，但这种情况下他一张嘴就是止不住的呻吟和喘息，于是只能忿忿地闭上嘴，显示出全然的拒绝。

王耀也意识到任勇洙的宁死不屈，他轻轻叹了一口气。就着这个姿势开始抽插起来。

任勇洙原准备装死，可惜没过一会儿就受不了，他断断续续地呻吟出声，后穴里的那玩意像个滚烫的热棍似的，一下一下地摩擦着内壁，烫得他直哆嗦，还不止这样，随着液体分泌的增多，任勇洙甚至听到了下半身传来的咕啾咕啾的滑腻水声，这让他的耳朵几乎要烧起来。

阴茎的进出越来越顺利，每次都抽插都能进到比上次要更深入的地方，前列腺几乎是被残忍地碾压着，任勇洙像是被快感咳呛到了似的，不止地往后退，却被中国人狠狠攥住髋骨固定住了位置，那儿一定会出现深红色的掌印，任勇洙毫不怀疑这一点。

——实在有些过于超过了，任勇洙头昏脑胀地想，中国人的细长的手指从他的胸膛而下，套弄着他的阴茎，甚至恶意地揉捏着他的沟冠部，任勇洙触电般地想躲，却因为这一下把阴茎吞得更深。

深处的敏感点被狠狠地撞上，内壁因为这狠狠的一下筋挛起来，任勇洙的大腿根都跟着哆嗦起来，他的阴茎抽搐着，直直地被插射了，他喘着气，快感像火烧一般自下而上，任勇洙觉得自己眼前因为快感都模糊起来。

中国人一定心情很好，任勇洙很确信自己听到了长发男人的笑声。

“你射得还挺多。”任勇洙听见王耀中肯的评价。

任勇洙挣扎着想从那根仍然精神的阴茎上爬起来，双腿却哆嗦得不听使唤。

王耀有些不爽，他还没有射，伸出手想继续箍住任勇洙意图离开的腰。

“等一下，”任勇洙喘着气，“让我缓一缓。”

-

任勇洙和王耀靠在床头抽事后烟。

为了抽烟，他们把屋子里的警报器用保鲜膜缠了好几层，冒着被邻居举报遛鸟的风险大开着窗户。

王耀明显心情不错——考虑到他因为之前发生的一系列变故，今天是这半年来的第一次性生活，他甚至想要和任勇洙碰个杯。

任勇洙抽了一会儿烟，好半天问道，“你是怎么从州立监狱出来的？”

“这可是个很长的故事。”王耀看起来不是很想过多分享。

“——你知道情报局在找你吧？”任勇洙道，“如果你呆得太久，他们会找到你的。”

“是吗？我不认为。”中国人看起来满不在乎，“我很怀疑他们的能力。”

任勇洙脑子很乱，他还想问什么，一时间却问不出口。

“我会离开一阵，”中国人索性趴上了任勇洙赤裸的肩膀，他捉着任勇洙的手，将头凑近任勇洙的脖颈，吸了口对方手上的烟，“你会等我吗？”

任勇洙问，“你说过，你为了出来，和某个人做了交易。”他问，“这是你离开的原因吗？”

王耀盯着他，很长时间没有回答。

“——我很喜欢这件衣服，”中国人最终忽视了他的问话，转而示意任勇洙床头的那件外套，“留着它，保管好它。”

-

“——提前祝你圣诞快乐。”王耀一只脚卡住副驾驶的门，坐了进来，“我觉得我们是唯一一对圣诞还在工作的成员。”

“圣诞快乐，”本田菊敷衍道，“——你有为这次去西西里做功课吗？”本田菊问，他看了眼后视镜，顺手调了调遮光板，“你知道我们这次的任务对象是谁吗？”

“不知道。”王耀道，“但我有去了解过这次行动的背景。”

本田菊看了他一眼。

“我看完了教父全系列。“王耀慢吞吞道，“现在我对南意风情非常了解。”

“你真是做一天和尚撞一天钟，”本田菊讽刺道，“真对得起他们付你的薪水。”

王耀挑了挑眉，“我可是升职了。”

“我才听说上一个平衡者被组织抹杀了。”本田菊道，“为组织干了差不多二十年，布拉金斯基亲自下的命令——小的那个。”

王耀从鼻腔里哼了一声，“我就知道安排我这个差事，就没有好事等着我。”中国人的手指绕着耳后的长发，低低道，“事实上，不管大的还是小的布拉金斯基喊我都没有好事。”

“你想要知道我们来的原因吗？”本田菊问道。

王耀看向他，“当然，告诉我吧。”

“——你在监狱的时候，西西里的教父，老瓦尔加斯死了，”本田菊深吸一口气道，“伊万做的太绝了，引起了意大利人的报复。”

王耀停下了手里的动作，看向本田菊。

“西班牙人没有履行他的承诺，我们高估了他的地位，他不是瓦尔加斯的人，甚至不是意大利人——瓦尔加斯内部根本不服他。”

“其余的意大利人发誓要血债血还，他们调查了伊万在俄罗斯的住址，挟持了娜塔莉娅以及她在场的四位朋友，他们用人质为要挟，威胁清道夫撤出在南意大利及北美意大利黑手党的地盘，重新清算分配利益。”

王耀沉默了一会儿，他猜想得出事情的结局，“——伊万从不愿意被威胁。”

王耀用脚趾头都能想出来事情的后续发展——伊万布拉金斯基拒绝绑匪的任何条件，使用了最粗暴的方式：直接组织武装冲入绑匪根据地，击毙了所有绑匪和人质。

“——娜塔莉娅死了吗？”王耀尝试给自己点烟，却发现打火机坏了，半天点不上火。

“和死了差不多。”

“——他对老教父动手的时候伊利亚没有阻止他吗？”王耀道，“放在过往，伊利亚绝不会选择和意大利人拼个鱼死网破的。”

“……伊利亚已经不再有从前那样的控制力了，”本田菊道，他看了看远处阴沉沉的乌云，意有所指道，“要变天了。”

——只可惜本田菊沉重的心情似乎没有很好地传达给王耀，正说着话，本田菊眼尖地看见王耀抄起筷子，试图从自己的便当盒里偷走一块金枪鱼寿司，“你最好放下，我说了要给我留一半——”

本田菊眼疾手快地从王耀筷子下抢走了自己的寿司。

中国人失望叹了一口气。

本田菊将寿司塞到嘴里，他嚼着食物含混地补充道，“……他们都想要你做出一个态度——我认为他们都希望能你能加入他们的阵营。”

王耀面无表情，“他们威胁我做事的时候，我可没见他们尊重我的态度过。”长发男人讽刺道，“记仇谁也比不过布拉金斯基，无论我选择哪一个，到最后我的皮都会被剥了挂在清道夫的楼边——哦，可能还会写几个字，这就是叛徒的下场。”

“——你当着那么多人的面背叛了伊万，而伊利亚帮助你越狱，”本田菊陈述道，“你早就已经被视为站在他那一块的人了。”

王耀半晌才道，“菊，”他半是认真半是戏谑地看向日本人，本田菊无奈而惊讶地发现中国人这个时候还笑得出来，“如果我死了的话——把我的骨灰带回我的家乡，行不行。”

“想象一下如果我成了鬼，”中国人慢吞吞道，“有家不能回，只能在陌生的土地上游荡，我还不会说意大利语问个路都问不到，——没有比这更惨的事情了，不是吗？”

本田菊还没有回答，只听见角落里王耀的手机响了。

王耀掏出手机，他看向短信提醒，眉头舒缓，心情显然好了很多。

本田菊看了长发男人一眼，“……那个韩国人？“

王耀算是默认了。

“你在这位情报局成员的问题上表现得很不专业，”本田菊慢慢道，“我很久没有看见你这样了。”

“是前情报局成员，他被开除了。”王耀低着头发短信，眉眼很专注。

本田菊哼了一声，“警匪情未了？是吧。”

“……我只是觉得他和我很像，”长发男人良久才道，“一个可怜的亚裔，在一群金发碧眼的家伙中干活，不受重视，无助可怜，特别孤独……”

本田菊沉默了一会儿，“我看起来不算是清道夫的亚裔是吧？”

“别多心，咱们俩又不怎么一起出任务，几年就这么一次吧——我觉得是伊万怕我和你搞办公室恋情，他这人有些神叨叨，老觉得我随便哪个亚裔都喜欢，”王耀把座椅放倒，给自己戴上遮光眼罩，“我想睡上一觉。”

本田菊没有回答。

王耀躺下去没有多久，他的手机又响了起来。

本田菊本来想替他接的，却见一旁睡觉的中国人猛地弹了起来，“我来接。”

王耀爬起来，看了一眼显示屏，又躺了回去。

“托里斯的，”中国人从后头给自己抽出个小毯子，兴致缺缺道，“你接吧。”

-

“我们想要邀请你来协助我们。”阿尔弗雷德道，蓝眼睛罕见地显示出请求。

任勇洙没有回答。

亚瑟拿着牙签，吃着任勇洙家里的小碟腌黄瓜。

“你在吃什么？”阿尔弗雷德诧异地看向英国人，“这个闻起来很臭——”他及时地闭上嘴，对着任勇洙点了点头，“抱歉，我不是这个意思，我对亚洲食物没有任何偏见。”

任勇洙没回答，内心在思虑要不要泼这位他曾经的上司一脸水。

“我们希望你能协助我们。”英国人咽下了腌菜，把拉远了的话题扯回正轨，“我们注意到最近这片街区的监控，中国人不止一次地出现在这里。”

“——他是来找你的吗？”

任勇洙沉默了许久。

“我们找到他之前前往附近游乐园的监控视频，”阿尔弗雷德补充道，“他从半路上就跟着你们有一段时间了，大概两个小时左右。”

亚瑟调出了图片，英国人看起来有些尴尬，“摩天轮入口处的监控，记录下来的监控视频显示，你们在……”英国人支支吾吾了半天，最终没说出那个词汇。

阿尔弗雷德都听不下去了，接话道，“接吻。”

亚瑟深呼吸了一口气，“是的。”

任勇洙没有说话，英国人和美国人表现的比他还尴尬——这让他意外地减轻了自己的尴尬和不适。

“我不清楚为什么你们会有这层关系——”亚瑟问，“但作为你的前同事，我有义务告知你，在没有情报局的保护下，和清道夫成员单独接触是没有任何保障的，而且是非常危险而且违背职业道德的。”

“我已经离开情报局了，清道夫和情报局的纠葛和我没有任何关系，”任勇洙否认道，“况且我不知道你在说什么，其次，随意翻看这些记录，严重地侵犯了我的隐私——”

“不要否认这件事，”阿尔弗雷德在一旁唱红脸，他从口袋里掏出证件，“以国土安全的名义，你无权拒绝我们要求的配合与协助，联邦法院有权以威胁国土安全的名义逮捕并调查你。”

任勇洙认真地思考起回韩国老家发展的计划。

“我想，你大概想要知道这些。”亚瑟从包里掏出笔记本电脑，打开了电脑，试图给任勇洙解释现状。

“清道夫带走了瓦尔加斯家族最小的孩子。”亚瑟道，“王耀从押送犯人的狱车逃离了，外头有清道夫的人接应他，现场死了很多人。”

“——他和我在一起的时候，清道夫尝试过追杀他。”任勇洙半晌道，“我不认为他回了清道夫组织，众所周知，俄国人绝不会放过叛徒，我认为有其他的组织联系上了监狱的他，并说服他加入，为他提供保护。”

“清道夫没有这么容易退出的，”亚瑟道，“所有尝试背叛或者退出清道夫的人，包括接纳他们背后的势力，无一例外都死了——或者疯了。”

“我们猜测，清道夫的势力在洗牌，”英国人缓缓道，“我们发现，他们经常会发出前后意图矛盾的指令，无论从何种角度来看，都没法解释得通——除非有两个不同的领导层，为了自身的利益发出不同的指令。”

任勇洙沉默了。

英国人调出一张监控的截图，放大几倍后，尽管图片还是很模糊，任勇洙还是眼尖地认出了照片里的布拉金斯基，俄罗斯人穿着深色长款大衣，侧着脸从房间里走出来。

“——老瓦尔加斯是意大利老牌的黑手党教父，在美国南部也有很大一股势力，从上世纪开始，他们一直和北美的俄罗斯黑手党保持着合作关系——但这几年他们的之间摩擦开始加剧，清道夫的势力开始洗牌，似乎新的权力方似乎并不认为他们是合作关系，更像是要求纯粹的臣服与忠诚，

“——谈判失败了，老瓦尔加斯在布拉金斯基离开后第二天，被发现死在办公桌上，身上中了七枪。”

“老瓦尔加斯的死引起了动乱，意大利南部的黑手党没有人来主持，短短两个月发生了不下于四十场交火——似乎在为了老瓦尔加斯报仇的同时，他们也选择了利用这个借口排除异己。”

“新任的家主是瓦尔加斯的第一个孙子，但背后的实际控制者甚至不是瓦尔加斯的人，是个西班牙人——”亚瑟把西班牙人的照片资料展示给任勇洙看。“安东尼奥·费尔南多·卡里埃多——他曾经是两位小瓦尔加斯的西语老师，借此机会加入了家族，以参谋的身份在瓦尔加斯家族工作了两年。这两年，他在清道夫和瓦尔加斯家族中游走，争取到了布拉金斯基的支持。”照片里的西班牙人西装革履，在老瓦尔加斯身边微笑。

“——老瓦尔加斯在世一切尚好，但显然，他不是瓦尔加斯家族的人，甚至不是意大利人，所以底下的人都不服他，他根本没有办法控制整个瓦尔加斯家族。”

“——如果不能在规定的时间内控制好瓦尔加斯家族，俄国人就会放弃他，选择新的代理人，所以前不久，西班牙人找到我们在意大利的办事处，和情报局联系上了，希望以他手里的情报换取我们的保护作为退路。”

“我们认为，他想用我们的力量牵制俄国人对他的干涉。”

“——你们怎么会确定王耀会前往意大利？”任勇洙道，“清道夫是个很大的组织。”

“有线人告诉我们——‘鲸鱼’已经得到了指令，已经前往意大利，他会代表清道夫去调配意大利的局面。”

“鲸鱼是？”任勇洙问。

“我们咨询过了翻译，鲸鱼在俄语里面是Кит，”亚瑟道，“和中国人的发音有些像，俄罗斯人会常常使用这个词来称呼中国人，所以我们猜测这是个代号——那位被派往清道夫，很可能就是王耀。”

任勇洙没回答。

亚瑟在一旁补充道，“哪怕只是一点儿的可能性，我们不能坐视一个杀人犯，一个实力深厚的杀手组织，横行在世界上——看在上帝的份上，有那么多无辜的性命，拯救他们是我们的责任，不是吗？任。”

“你们想要配合我你们做什么？”

“我们要去意大利调查这事。”亚瑟道，“我们希望你能一起前往——我们这次准备了很久，加上西班牙人的配合，有十足的把握能顺藤摸瓜地抓到他和清道夫组织的其他人，”他洗看向任勇洙的眼睛，“而从我们了解到的情况来看，如果有什么情报，中国人会更愿意和你分享。”

“我们希望你能帮助我们审讯他。”

-

任勇洙开始收拾行李。

事发突然，他只来得及打包上几件行李，便被客厅里的美国人催着要离开。

他来到卧室，拉开床头柜，无意间瞥见了王耀留下来的外套——外套被中国人清洗过，好好地挂在衣架上。

任勇洙停下了动作，他入神地看着那件外套——说不清原因，他尝试伸出手，抚向那件外套。

他顺着外套的肩部缝线往下，直直地摸到了外套的夹层。

任勇洙摸到了一包东西——那东西有些柔软，却有带着些韧性。

任勇洙的呼吸加重了，他看向卧室的门，上前锁了门，接着从一旁的书桌上抽下了剪刀，剪开了外套的夹层。

任勇洙颤抖着手，衣服的内部赫然躺着块塑料包裹，他哆嗦着打开包裹的外层包装。

——那里头有一沓钱，币种繁多，美钞欧元英镑都有，下面还压着两本护照。

任勇洙打开护照，发现一本是王耀的，他打开了另外一本护照，惊讶地发现上头的照片居然是他自己的。

任勇洙屏住了呼吸，除开他看不懂的俄文字母，他仔细地读着护照上标注的英文，发现这两本护照用的都是假的身份和名字。

任勇洙看向一旁的塑料袋子，只见上头用着马克笔写着三个单词。

“等着我。（Wait for me。）“

TBC


End file.
